


Love Me or Leave Me

by fangirleverything4



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Flirting, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirleverything4/pseuds/fangirleverything4
Summary: Annabeth is a straight laced restaurant owner who gets drunk in Atlantic City and marries her old boss Percy. She wants an annulment he wants to stay married to her. He has 6 months to convince her to stay married, she has 6 months to convince him she's not falling for him.Percy is cocky, Annabeth and Piper are sisters and roommates so Piper's last name is actually Chase.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	1. Waking Up Married

"Annabeth. Annabeth!" a voice called through the boozy haze inside her skull. 

"Uuuugggggghhhh" she moaned slipping down further under the covers. 

"What happened to you last night? I called you all night I checked every bar in our zip code" her best friend and business partner, Silena Beauregard, demanded loudly. 

Annabeth sat up and tossed her curls off her face. "Last night I discovered margaritas, jello shots, and beer shakes don't mix" Annabeth groaned clutching a pillow to her stomach. 

Annabeth had been through the ringer this year. The PR firm she and Silena worked for had gone belly up after her old boss Percy had left leaving the company in the hands of a moron named Octavian who ran the company into the ground. That very day she had bought a bakery across the street from her loft. She always loved baking and cooking and learned from the best her Uncle Chiron. Uncle Chiron was a world renowned chef and had taken her under his wing from a very young age after realizing just how neglected she was by her own father and stepmother. She quickly turned the tiny bakery into a classy bistro. Silena agreed to work with her and she hired her sister's best friend Nico. He was equal parts arm candy and muscle but he also turned out to be a pretty good chef as well. Over time she slowly turned the bistro into a thriving business. 

Unfortunately her relationship status was DOA. She had reunited with her high school boyfriend Luke Castellan, who she promptly fell in love with. They tried to deny their feelings for each other due to Luke's impending wedding with his fiance Kelly. The day of his wedding he left Kelly for Annabeth. They quickly became smitten, or so Annabeth thought. Luke proposed to her and Annabeth practically ripped her hair out trying to plan the perfect wedding only for it to all fall apart the day of the wedding when Piper, her baby sister and Maid of Honor, had discovered Luke was still sleeping with Kelly. Annabeth had tried to date to disastrous results. Then yesterday just when she thought she was finally moving on, she found Luke and Kelly's wedding announcement. She had gotten so upset she had gotten drunk and called Luke only for Kelly to answer and curse her out. She called a cab and somehow ended up in a bottomless margarita bar in Atlantic City. Annabeth, who never drank, was drunk off her ass at a bottomless margarita bar hours from her home. She remembered taking the train back home in the early morning but she knew she did something incredibly stupid but she couldn't pin down what. 

"Oh god" she groaned as her stomach rolled once more. "Silena I think I did something really really stupid last night. Besides puking in a bush at the Atlantic City train station" she recalled. She glanced at her nightstand and realized there was a Gatorade and an open bag of chips. She grabbed it and took a hearty gulp. 

"Did you sleep with Luke?" Silena said. Bless her there was zero judgment in her voice just concern for me. 

"I don't think so. I called him and Kelly answered. She was pissed. That's when I drank a bottle of champagne on the cab ride to Atlantic City" Annabeth recalled. 

"I...I remember a wedding dress though. I was wearing one but I couldn't possibly have gotten..." Annabeth stammered her mind racing. 

"You got married?!" Silena gasped. At that moment her bathroom door swung open revealing a handsome man with a towel wrapped around his tanned muscled legs. His rippling muscles glistened from the shower and his jet black hair was tousled and wet. 

"Percy?!" Annabeth and Silena shrieked in unison. 

"Hey babe" Percy grinned seductively at her walking around the bed to come sit next to her. 

"Honey you really got to be more careful you left your wedding ring on the sink" Percy teased grabbing her hand in his warm calloused hands and coaxed a silver diamond ring that was a little tacky for her standards onto her finger. 

"Hey Silena long time no see how you been?" he grinned widely over at Silena. _God damn it he was so attractive!_

"You know same old same old" Silena smirked nonchalantly. 

"Didn't you hear? We got hitched" Percy laughed out loud, his laugh full and inviting. If she wasn't hungover beyond belief and in utter shock, she may have wanted to laugh along too. Percy got up once more grabbing a brown duffle, which was clearly his and striding back to the bathroom leaving her alone with a shrieking Silena. Silena jumped on the bed next to her nearly making her heave. 

"Percy? You've been dating Percy? You've been secretly dating Percy? And I knew there was chemistry when he was our boss but you didn't want to date him because he was our boss and now you're married! How could you not tell me?!!" Silena whispered at a very high pitch. 

Annabeth's mind spun with confusion and booze. "I didn't know" she replied. 

Her mind flashed back to all the feelings she had uneasily harbored for her boss and then the one time she had let her guard down they had shared a brief but incredible kiss that kept her on high alert for months. If they had kissed last night she didn't quite remember them. Percy reappeared in a white tank top and jeans that was unfairly fit to his firm body. "What a night huh?" Percy grinned crookedly at her coming to sit in front of her again. 

"Yeah...what happened again?" Annabeth asked her mind sluggish and her heart beating wildly. 

Percy's grin vanished. "You do remember don't you" Percy asked uneasily. 

Annabeth snorted loudly. "Of course I do. i was there. I was there wasn't I?" she asked stupidly looking into Percy's sea green eyes. Silena glanced between me and him unsurely. Percy glanced down trying to hide the hurt in his eyes. 

"No I was there. I... I was at the bottomless margarita bar when I heard someone call my name" Annabeth recalled. 

"And there you and I were in a random bar in the middle of Atlantic City. You looked beautiful as you drunkenly tried to scoop the cherry out of the bottom of the glass" Percy continued grinning at her crookedly again.

"And you came over with a toothpick and grabbed it for me" Annabeth replied. 

"And I told you how incredible you looked. And you looked up at me with your red eyes and told me how pretty I was" Percy smiled slowly making her stomach flip. This time not from booze. 

"And you said everything looks pretty when you're looking through rose colored glasses" Annabeth remembered smiling back. 

"Hey how come when you drink, you get a husband and when I drink I just get puffy" Silena whined leaning against the headboard shattering the moment. Annabeth quickly took another gulp of Gatorade. 

"So fast forward to the married part" Silena demanded impatiently. 

"Well we were sharing a bucket of frozen cocktail at Wet Willie's. We were laughing and reminiscing when Perce totally blindsided me with the proposal. Totally took advantage of me" Annabeth told Silena. 

Percy laughed again. "Actually you asked me. You told me that you would be a beautiful bride and then you pulled up your resume to show all the reasons we should get married. But I didn't need any convincing" Percy told her softly. He pulled out his phone and showed Silena the photos. Each one sparked another memory. She remembered begging a shop owner who opened her shop up to her so she could buy a white sundress(which was really just a bathing suit cover-up). She remembered how Percy had made her do water shots for every drink they drank which is why she is less hungover than she would have been. She remembered the way he had kissed her when they said I do. 

A cell phone beeped interrupting the moment. Percy grabbed his phone back checking the message. "Sorry guys I have to get to the firehouse" Percy said standing up and walking to the door. 

"You're a fireman" Annabeth and Silena gasped in unison climbing out of bed. Percy nodded slowly. 

"You are one of New York's most heroic and most muscly. Why her?" Silena complained jumping back on her bed. 

"Look Annabeth um...last night was fun huh?" Percy said softly stepping closer. 

"Yeah it was a hoot" she replied sardonically. 

He looked deeply into her eyes. She blushed. "kay bye" she said swiftly. 

"Right" he leaned in and placed a warm kiss to her cheek. 

He walked to the door and opened it. "God you me. Married. Gonna make one hell of a story" he laughed loudly again pulling the door closed behind him. Annabeth took a deep breath then immediately got to work. She grabbed her laptop and began looking for a local lawyer. 

"Whatcha doing?" Silena asked. 

"Looking for a lawyer" Annabeth hissed. 

"What? You already have a fireman" Silena whined. 

Annabeth glared at her. "Yeah well Mr and Mrs. Fireman are getting an annulment" Annabeth retorted. 

"Okay...just wait a minute are you sure you want to do this? I mean after all the horrible things you went through this year you have been granted a husband. I mean it's fate" Silena said encouragingly. 

"This is insane. It wasn't fate it was alcohol and poor choices" Annabeth growled. 

"It will be a funny story" Silena teased. 

Annabeth scowled. "You tell anyone I kill you" she threatened. 

~

After a long day of lawyers and paperwork, she had texted Percy to meet her at the loft. She unlocked her door and walked into the loft to find Percy looking tall and tan in a navy blue sweater in her kitchen. The place smelled amazing from whatever he was cooking. "Hey gorgeous" he called easily. 

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. 

"Well I got off work a little early and I thought I would whip us up some dinner" Percy said stirring the pan. 

"Oh well how did you get in?" she asked. 

"You gave me your spare key. Cause you know we're married" he grinned widely again.

"Well give it back cause in ten seconds we are going to not be married anymore. See cause you are going to sign these annulment papers. Remember this morning when you said it was gonna be a funny story. Well haha" Annabeth said unfolding the papers in her hand and holding out a pen. 

Percy sighed heavily. "Give me the pen" he said grabbing a spice jar from her cabinet, her pristinely organized cabinet. She handed him the pen holding up the papers. He grabbed the pen and used it to flip off the top of the spice. 

"Thanks" he murmured putting the pen back into the hand. 

"Y-you didn't sign" Annabeth stammered. 

"Yeah I'm not gonna baby" Percy said easily. 

"Say what baby?" Annabeth asked raising an eyebrow. 

Percy shrugged turning back to her looking her deep in the eyes again. "I don't want to end this marriage" he said softly. Her heart somersaulted and her panic rose. 


	2. Dinner with the Mrs

Percy gazed down at his wife. God he loved that. Her blond hair flowed over her shoulders like a sexy waterfall. Her silver eyes were wild, intense, and beautiful. "No no we need to get this marriage annulled" she stammered looking up at me. 

He stepped forward and took her small shoulders in his hands. "Annabeth how about this. You need to eat. Why don't you go up and change and I'll finish up dinner. Then you and I have dinner together. One dinner won't kill you will it?" he said simply. He remembered Annabeth always preferred detail and organization. He figured his best bet to winning her over is using logic on her. 

She glared up at him mutely under his hold. He could see the wheels turning in her head. "Fine. One dinner" she grumbled shoving his hands away. 

"I'll help you get ready" Silena grinned eagerly at him before pulling Annabeth away. He hurried up to finish roasting the chicken and roasting baby carrots in his special honey garlic butter. While that was slow roasting he prepared a quick salad. After rummaging through her meticulously organized cabinets he found some tealight candles placed them on the table. He was glad he brought a few potatoes so he could make some cheesy potatoes. As he was boiling the potatoes, he heard a pair of feet skittering towards him. 

He glanced over his shoulder and saw it was only Silena. She scooted around him and got a beer out of the fridge. Percy poked at the potatoes feeling a little uneasy. He remembered Silena from when they worked together. She was beautiful but so direct it was intimidating. She wasn't as hard a worker as Annabeth but then again it was rather hard to compete with Annabeth. He glanced up to see her studying him intently. "What's in it for you?" she demanded.

"What do you mean?" he asked casually as he finished prepping the salad. 

"Why do you want to stay married to her? Looking for some easy sex? Need a way to stay in the country? Planning a murder?" she asked her eyes blazing. 

Percy chuckled. "Silena I really like Annabeth I might even be in love with her but please don't tell her that. It will just make her panic even more. Last night running into Annabeth it felt like fate" he said trying to appeal to her. He stepped closer and leaned in as he slowly unpacked all his emotions. 

"Silena every fiber of my being is screaming for me to stay with her. It's crazy and totally impulsive but I'm listening to my heart and it's telling me that if I walk away or sign those papers it will be the biggest regret of my life" he said gazing pleadingly into her blue eyes. 

"Damn I believe you. Annabeth has been hurt a lot in the past" Silena sighed fiddling with her beer. 

"I would never hurt her" Percy promised. 

"That's not why I'm telling you. If you want Annabeth to love you back, you are going to have to dig your heels in hard. She's a stubborn one" Silena smirked. 

Percy ducked his head feeling a light blush touch his cheeks. "So..what do you suggest?" he asked clearing his throat. 

Silena walked around this island to stand in front of him. "I think you should flirt your ridiculously hot ass off and sleep on the couch as often as possible. Preferably without a shirt...or pants" she smiled wickedly. 

Percy laughed again. "I'll do my best" he promised. Silena winked at him and headed back upstairs. 

~

Fifteen minutes later Percy was just placing the food on the table when he heard two sets of feet walking down the stairs. He looked up and saw a goddess descend the stairs. Annabeth wore a yellow dress that hugged her body nicely. Her blond curls perfectly matched the dress and looked so soft Percy wanted to touch them. His heart ached just looking at that much beauty. "Annabeth you are a vision. Get any more beautiful and I'll go blind" he teased his face serious. 

Annabeth's cheeks colored making her even more lovely. "Alright lovebirds I'm leaving before the clothes come off" Silena teased.

"Silena" Annabeth hissed pushing her towards the door. Percy couldn't tear his eyes away from the blond beauty in front of him. 

"Dinner smells great" she said softly stepping towards him. 

"Yes well let's hope it tastes even better" he replied feeling his face split open with a grin as he pulled out a chair for her. 

Percy sat down and poured both of them a glass of champagne. "To new beginnings" he said softly. 

"But we already knew each other so does that really count" she argued. 

Percy considered this. "Then to new possibilities" he smiled holding up his glass. Annabeth smiled despite herself and clinked gently against his. 

~

Annabeth realized her plate was cleared faster than she realized. She hadn't even realized what she was eating but it was delicious and intoxicating. Just like the man across from her. She realized she was staring and hastily took a sip of champagne. "So a deal's a deal. I ate your dinner which was delicious. I loved the carrots. And the candles and champagne are nice too" she said feeling a small shiver at the look Percy gave her. She didn't remember any of her past boyfriends looking at her this intensely and it was seductive beyond belief. 

"Well I'm a nice guy" Percy said simply. 

"Yes you are. And you're attractive and charming and funny. And you've got that incredible V thing happening with your back" Annabeth admitted shakily. 

"But it's not what I'm looking for" she insisted quickly as a smug look crossed Percy's face. 

"Why not I sound adorable?" Percy replied smiling crookedly at her. 

She sighed in exasperation. "Because this is insane. This is not how people do this" she declared strongly. 

Percy reach forward taking her hands in his strong hands. "Annabeth you and me. It's fate. I know it! I mean how else did we both end up in Atlantic City where neither of us live, in a random bar, at the exact same time to run into each other" Percy exclaimed eagerly. His green eyes were vibrant in the candlelight and his thumbs gently ran over her hands sending goosebumps up her arms. 

"Because I got kicked out of the two bars before that" Annabeth replied sarcastically. 

"You always got funny when you're nervous" Percy said nostalgically. 

"You think I'm funny?" she asked surprised. 

"Yes I think you're very funny. And beautiful and brilliant. See I know things about you that no one else knows" Percy stated. 

"No one else thinks I'm funny or brilliant" Annabeth replied. 

Percy rolled his eyes. He scooted in closer. "Annabeth listen why didn't we get together two years ago?" he asked simply. 

"Cause I wasn't drinking then" Annabeth joked feeling like she was drowning in all her mixed emotions. 

"No fate babe. Look when I left the company I had everything a guy could possibly want: women, money, cars, things. But I gave it up because I felt nothing. The day I joined the fire department I finally got it. For the first time in my life I felt happy and content. I felt like I had come home" Percy told her. She jumped a little as she realized they had both been leaning in closer and closer. She quickly leaned back. Percy stood up suddenly pulling her with him to her feet. 

"And last night I saw you. Your silver eyes rimmed with red looking up at me and laughing with me and I felt it again" Percy murmured. He raised a hand cupping her cheek softly in his palm. "I felt home. I can't give that up" he breathed his sparkling green eyes staring down at her. She couldn't breathe when he looked at her like that. She took a step back out of his reach. 

"That's that's really sweet Percy but I don't think...this is just" she stammered scuffing her foot along the floor. 

"Please just stop thinking" Percy pleaded taking a step forward. 

Annabeth raised a hand to his chest. "No I need to think. It's what I do. I didn't think last night and this is what happened" she said forcefully. 

"No this happened because you felt something" Percy insisted. 

"Stop telling me how I feel! You have no idea how I feel" Annabeth hollared pushing him away. 

"Hey look at this we are having our first fight as husband and wife. Ooh you wanna go makeup" Percy teased winking at her sinfully. 

Annabeth grit her teeth and faced him head on. "No I want you to sign the papers" she said slowly but forcefully. 

Percy's face tightened with pain and he looked down at his feet. Annabeth winced. She ran a hand through her hair. "Look I'm really tired. I don't want to talk about this anymore tonight okay. We'll talk about this first thing tomorrow" Annabeth supplied feeling a little better about making a plan. 

Percy looked back up at her his face hidden of any clear emotion. Annabeth held out a hand. "Good night" she offered. 

Percy enveloped her hand in his once more. "Good night" he said smiling crookedly at her making her heart twang. She strode to the door to open it for him and turned in time to see Percy disappear up the stairs. 

She jogged after him. "What are you doing?" she asked quickly. 

"Going to change and brush my teeth. I figured I'll sleep on the couch unless you feel like sharing" Percy turned on his heel grinning sinfully so close she could breathe in his scent, a salty ocean spray that she wanted to inhale deeper. 

"I am not sleeping with you" she shrieked. 

"Couch it is" he replied easily kissing her quickly on the forehead. He slipped into the bathroom before she could stop him. She growled in frustration tossing herself on her bed. She buried her head in her pillow. 

"Bathroom's all yours babe" Percy called. Annabeth looked up and her jaw dropped. Percy wore nothing but a pair of black basketball shorts. His sculpted body was on full display and Annabeth knew if she did sleep this image would make a repeat. He winked at her knowingly. "Sweet dreams gorgeous" he called over his shoulder. 

_Sweet isn't the word I would use_ Annabeth thought shakily. 


	3. Food and Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth and Percy bond over breakfast then she spends all day trying to get rid of him. Let me know what you think :D

Annabeth was exhausted and wrung out from a long night of tossing and turning and sinfully painful dreams. Her whole body had been humming like a tuning fork all night long at the knowledge that just downstairs was a half dressed, very defined, willing male who wanted her too. Her ears had been alert for any noise. Her mind providing her delectable imagery of what would happen if she just went down a few steps. At what was finally a reasonable hour, she abandoned sleep. She showered and changed. The fact that she took extra time on her hair and outfit had nothing to do with the man downstairs. She wanted him out of her life. She did not need a gorgeous man playing with her heart and head again. She slipped downstairs quietly. As promised, Percy lay sprawled on the couch. His blanket was wrapped around his legs. His shorts had slipped scandalously low in his sleep. Annabeth bit down on her lip hard and forced herself to go about her usual routine. She was so focused on not focusing on Percy that she ironically didn't notice when he had woken up. She was in the middle of making scrambled eggs when a warm arm coaxed around her waist startling her. 

"Easy girl it's just me. Your hubby" Percy teased, his breath warm on her neck. He placed a kiss hotly on her neck and she had to bite back a moan. 

"No hubby. No kisses. No just no. I was up all night waiting for you to sign these papers!" she said shrilly jumping out of his embrace and around the side of the island. Physical space was good. 

Percy studied her intently, unnervingly. "You stayed up all night?" he repeated. 

"Yeah" she shrugged. 

"You didn't sleep at all?" he questioned. 

"Fine maybe I dozed here or there" she admitted wearily. 

"So you dozed with me? That's beautiful babe" he winked at her stirring her eggs. She huffed irritably. Her cell phone rang in her pocket and she pulled it out quickly. 

"Oh god. It's Piper" she gasped dropping the phone on the counter. Piper had made a spontaneous trip to Florida to win back her off and on again love Jason. Of course she hadn't checked at all with her older sister. Annabeth would have talked her out of it. She was constantly trying to reign in her wild child younger sister. Piper was constantly flitting between guys. Annabeth had tried to steer her right time and time again. She had gotten her a job in the PR firm to get her used to buisness. Piper used it to gossip with the employees, flirt with the electrician Jason, and drool over their boss Percy(although most of the female staff did that..and some of the male). Then Annabeth had tried to set her up with interviews to get her in to her alma mater. Piper wanted to take a year off to travel. Then she dropped out of college to follow her recent passion of managing musicians. Annabeth was happy she seemed committed to her current job at least. Now if she would settle down on the boy front Annabeth would have a lot less to worry about. 

What would Piper think of her if she heard about this? She's supposed to be the big sister. The role model. 

"Oh it's Piper. She is going to be so excited we got married. Let me say hi" Percy said scooping up her phone. 

"No" she screeched vaulting over the island and pulling the phone from. She actually managed to startle him for once. 

"You can't talk to her and neither can I because she will hear in my voice that something is wrong. Terribly terribly wrong" she squealed in panic. 

Percy looked at her sideways. "You're kinda fiesty in the morning. I like that" he laughed. 

"Stop liking me" she demanded. "And I'm fiesty all the time" she added with a scowl. Percy raised an eyebrow at this. He finished cooking her eggs and plated them. She grabbed the papers. Percy placed two pieces of bread in the toaster. 

"Enough. Here's the papers. You know what to do with them" she growled. He grabbed the papers and hid them behind his back. 

"Come on muffin. Why do you want to lose this? Look at us we are already settling into domestic bliss. Making breakfast for two. Making coffee. Having a little morning.." Percy stepped forward intently.

She immediately took a step back. She blinked up at him realizing she had done exactly what he said. She had been making breakfast for two; coffee, bacon, eggs and didn't even recognize she was doing it. "Muffin?" she repeated her nose wrinkling. 

Percy sighed. He turned to butter the toast. Annabeth recognized the need to organize one's thoughts. She got out two mugs and poured both of them a cup of coffee. "How do you take your coffee?" she asked softly. 

Percy put their plates on the table. He came around the island chuckling to himself. "Got sugar?" he asked. Annabeth nodded to the bowl and watched in amazement as he scooped in five scoops of pure sugar. 

"Yeah I pretty much tip my dentist" Percy smiled. She tried to deny it but her face split. 

"God that's disgusting" she laughed. 

Percy's eyes twinkled in amusement. "How do you take your coffee?" he retorted. She picked up her mug and took a sip watching as Percy's mouth dropped open. 

"Black? No that's disgusting" he gagged. She laughed again the sound loud. She blushed at the rowdy sound and headed to the table. It had been a while since she had felt comfortable just talking with a guy. Even one she was very attracted to. 

Percy and Annabeth tucked into the meal neither saying a word for a minute. "These eggs are delicious. Did you add cheese?" Percy asked amazed. 

"Gouda and cheddar" Annabeth told him proudly. 

"I told you. Brilliant" Percy said knowingly. 

"If I'm so brilliant you should listen to what I'm saying and sign the papers" she said hopefully. 

Percy sighed and she'd be lying if she said her heart didn't tug. He looked up his eyes honest and intense, their most alluring. "Annabeth I believe in true love. My mother is the best person I know. When I was younger I was passed around from boarding school to boarding school. My father was mean drunk. He never wanted me around and it wasn't until I got a little older and I saw why. It was so I wouldn't interfere. So I wouldn't stop him from beating the hell out of my mother" Percy hissed furiously making Annabeth flinch in surprise. 

"Finally when I was 12 he got drunk and drove into a tree. DOA. From then on my mother and I vowed we would be stronger. When I was 16 she met Paul Blofis. Terrible last name. I was furious at her for falling for another man. She told me something I will never forget. 'Strength is not the absence of love. Strength is a willingness to love and love again'. She didn't force me to like Paul but she told me to open my eyes to who HE is not memories of who he represents. I witnessed what it was like to truly love another. Paul not only loved my mother wholly, for everything she had been through and everything she is, he also took the time to love me, an angry bitter teen. Annabeth I believe in love. It's not logical and it never happens how we want it but what we have is real. I want to know all about your past, your present, and everything in between. I know you think this is crazy but that's the point. Love is crazy. That's why they call it falling in love" Percy finished grabbing her free hand in his. 

Annabeth pulled her hand back. "Percy this is...this isn't love" she said gently. "We had one night together. Love takes time. You meet someone, you date, you woo. Then months or years later you get married" she said softly thinking of her past relationships and feeling a familiar pain in her chest. Annabeth glanced down and jumped. She hadn't realized how late it was getting. 

"I need to get to work" she said quickly taking her plate to the sink. Percy intercepted her. 

"I'll do it. You go ahead to work" Percy said easily, his eyes dull and pained. 

"Thanks" she murmured gratefully. Then without thinking about it, or even hesitating, she had reached up and pecked him on the cheek. She rocked back on her heels stunned. Percy looked surprised too but very pleased. She spun around, grabbed her purse, and tore out of the apartment her heart thundering in her chest. 

~

The best place to distract herself was a full restaurant. She made Nico,her taste tester and head chef, work with her until she had perfected a new grilled cheese recipe. "What did you do to my roommate Annabeth?" Reyna, Piper's best friend, called as Nico lay sprawled in the booth. 

"Today I discovered the limit of grilled cheese intake" Nico groaned. 

"Have you discovered the limit of chicken nuggets?" she asked sarcastically. Nico glared at her. 

"The limit does not exist" he declared and then moaned again. 

"Here this might help settle the cheese lodge in your gut" Silena teased putting down a Ginger Ale and some crackers in front of him.

"Let's not settle him yet. Not until I get to yell at him. You didn't the lock the door. I told you about the prowler. We need to be more careful" Reyna chided him. 

"Prowler?" Annabeth asked walking over. 

"This guy cuts off the electricity in the building and because of the heatwave tenants are forced to leave the building and then he sneaks in and robs them blind" Reyna replied. 

"Anyone who is ballsy enough to steal from a woman with an impressive collection of throwing knives, battle axes, nunchuks, and swords deserves the money" Annabeth said with a laugh. Reyna knows every kind of self defense on Earth and is terrifying in her own right. Add on to that her collection of personal weapons...any thief would piss his pants. 

"Do you know how expensive battle axes are? I'm not made of money" Reyna retorted. 

Annabeth rolled her eyes going to serve another customer. She served him a scone and coffee on autopilot. Then she pulled Silena over to a secluded corner of the bistro. "That's it. That's how I can smoke him out" she whispered exactly. 

"Rewind what's going on" Silena demanded. 

Annabeth recanted her dinner with Percy, his refusal to leave or sign the papers, and her idea to turn off the power to her apartment. "This is perfect. He'll be in the apartment. It will be like 900 degrees. He'll be all hot and sweaty" Annabeth said enthusiastically. 

"He probably glistens" Silena moaned. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"He won't be able to take it. Percy's gonna bake. He'll be out of there in no time" Annabeth said gleefully taking out her phone to call her electric company. 

"Are you sure you want him out? A hot and sweaty fireman in my apartment is one of my active fantasies" Silena sighed dreamily. 

Annabeth growled and stormed away. 

~

Piper walked into her building, her heart heavy. She was beyond happy her and her boyfriend Jason had finally become official after years of dancing around each other. But unfortunately he had to stay in Florida for work for the next three months. She was so distracted by her thoughts she didn't notice something was wrong until she when to put her keys on the rack and realized she couldn't see anything. The light switch she had automatically flicked hadn't turned on. She turned back around and flicked the lights again. "Electricity's out" a male voice called behind her. 

She screamed, spun around and punched. Her hand connected with a face and she heard a thud. Thank god for all of Reyna's lessons. She sprinted out of the apartment pulling out her cellphone as she ran. _Pick up pick up_. Silena's voice picked up. "Silena?" she asked quickly trying not to trip down the stairs.

"Hey Pipes how was Florida?" she asked. 

"Is Annabeth with you?" she demanded. 

"Yes Annabeth is with me and nothing crazy happened while you were gone" Silena replied awkwardly. 

Piper was so relieved she didn't notice the weirdness on the other line. "Oh thank god she's okay" Piper sighed with relief. 

"Of course she's okay. Why wouldn't she be okay? What do you know?" she asked sounding paranoid. 

"I know there was a prowler in the apartment when I got home and I may have killed him...or at least done some damage to his face. Reyna's lessons work too good" she admitted shakily. 

"Hey good news Annabeth. Piper might have just killed your husband" Silena said eagerly. 

"WHAT?!" Piper yelped. 

"What? Nothing. Bye-bye" Silena stammered and the call clicked out. 

~

"You got married!" Piper screeched as she stood in Silena's posh condo. Annabeth and Silena were camped out on the couch watching Project Runway(Silena's favorite) and Annabeth's face showed that Silena had been testing makeup trials on her again. 

"I go away for one weekend and you get married!!" Piper continued shrilly. 

"Piper please understand....I was drunk and miserable" Annabeth summed up. 

"Yeah when that happens to me I sleep with sleazeballs. Annabeth marries a fireman. So unfair" Silena complained walking back into the room with a bowl of popcorn. 

"Silena what are we gonna do about this?" Piper demanded. 

"Forget about the boozy housewife. Florida. Kisses on the beach. So how many times has Jason called?" Silena said eagerly. 

"This is not about me" Piper growled. 

"Oh he hasn't called. I'm sure it's fine...Maybe he texted" she said grabbing Piper's phone from her hand. 

"Jason said he would call today. It's still today. Now come on Annabeth. Let's go home" Piper commanded. 

"No not until he leaves" Annabeth said stubbornly. 

"When will that be?" Piper asked. 

"Soon. I turned off the power. I'm sweating him out" she replied gleefully. 

"Annabeth he's a fireman. He's good with heat" Piper pointed out. Annabeth's grin vanished. 

"Back to Jason. I'm sure it's as simple as his phone fell out of his pocket into a swamp and a gator ate it" Silena commented. 

"Silena! Jason will call. He will want to know I landed safely. I only landed....four hours ago" Piper said slowly sinking onto the couch. Her sister put her arm around her back. 

"Don't do that. Don't let Silena fill your head with doubts. You love Jason. You are fine. Now help get rid of my husband" Annabeth begged. 

"Calm down I'm sure there are other ways to get him out" Piper reasoned. 

"I have tried everything. I spoke to my lawyer. I have tried to reason with him. I even tried calling the cops to get him out but they all knew him and congratulated me" Annabeth said wildly. 

"Pull yourself together. I will talk to Percy and get him to sign the papers. I am very convincing. When I was in high school, I convinced my math teacher I was in the back of the class when I cut that class all year" Piper bragged grabbing the papers from Annabeth's purse. 

Annabeth groaned and sank into the couch cushions.

"Oh and could you get the power turned back on drunkie" Piper called over her shoulder. 

~

By the time Piper had returned to the apartment once more, the power had thankfully turned back on. "Hey Piper long time no see" Percy called from the kitchen. He strode over and pulled her into a hug. He was still hot Piper admitted. 

"Want some pasta? I made extra in case...well there's plenty" Percy admitted almost shyly. 

"Sure I'm starving" she replied quickly. He returned to the stove and glanced up. He smiled dryly. 

"So guess you heard that I'm the luckiest guy in the world" Percy smiled widely and honestly. 

"That's why I'm here. She has papers that need signing. Let me just say though, you are still smoking so congrats" Piper commented winking at him. 

Percy smiled bashfully. "Well look at you. You're all grown up and so beautiful" Percy said honestly. 

Piper blushed. "Aww really? I feel like hell. I've been in a relationship for a day and already need counseling" Piper sighed. 

"Well no one better to talk to then family. Come on let's eat and you can tell me all about him. Unless it's a her. I will love my sister in law no matter what" Percy said swiftly filling two plates with homemade tortellini. 

"No it's a guy. You probably remember him. Jason he was the electrician at your firm" Piper sat across from taking a hesitant bite of pasta. 

"Damn I might have to marry you" Piper gasped as an explosion of flavor filled her mouth. 

Percy laughed. "Sorry I'm taken" he teased. 

Piper straightened. "Not for long if you sign the papers" she said stiffly unfolding the papers. 

"Piper I know Annabeth is the one for me. She knows it too. She's just being a little stubborn" Percy promised. 

"Percy let me tell you something I learned this weekend. You can't make someone love you. Sure you have one crazy night in Florida" Piper said. 

"Atlantic City" Percy corrected. 

Piper continued not listening "You get swept away by the sunset, the romance, the pina coladas, the beat of the salsa. You kiss goodbye. You land in JFK and everything else blows up in your face" Piper replied angrily. 

"You wanna talk about it?" Percy asked. 

"We are here about you not me now sign the damn papers!" Piper hissed. 

"Piper haven't you ever done something spontaneously? Something crazy because you felt in your heart it was the right thing to do?" Percy asked intently. 

"Yeah pretty much everything I do" Piper conceded.

"Well every once in a while my heart screams for me to do something. And the night I laid eyes on your sister in that bar my heart was screaming don't let her go" Percy told her. 

"But hers is begging let me go" Piper replied. 

Percy shook his head. "Annabeth hasn't listened to her heart in a while. She spends all day listening to her head she forgot how to listen to her heart. But you and me we are heart listeners. I mean isn't that what led you to your crazy, romantic, salsa-filled weekend in Florida?" Percy asked, his honesty blunt and appealing. 

"Yeah...it was probably the best night of my life" Piper confessed. 

"And if you didn't follow your heart you never would have had that night" Percy said softly holding Piper's gaze. Piper frowned uneasily. 

"I can't miss my night in Florida Pipes. Do you want your sister to miss hers?" Percy continued. 

"No. I want her to have everything" Piper gasped. 

"So do I. That's why I can't sign these papers" Percy said simply. 

"And you shouldn't. I don't want Annabeth to miss her chance on love because she's listening to her head" Piper stammered her mind spinning. 

"That's what I'm saying" Percy agreed. 

"Don't you give up on her" Piper scolded. 

"I won't" Percy grinned crookedly. 

"Also can I just say if you want to talk to Jason just call him" Percy said softly. 

"No no it's one of those pushy things guys hate" Piper said grumpily. 

"Well I know if a cute girl like you called me I'd be thrilled" he advised her sliding her cellphone closer to her. 

She grinned gratefully up at him. He nodded and took their empty plates away. 

_God he's good. Annabeth is such a fool._

She dialed Jason's number only for a ringing to sound just outside her door. She pulled it open and there stood her tanned, striking boyfriend standing in front of her. 

"Jason! What are you.."she began to ask but he pulled her in for a long kiss snuffing out any other thought she had. 

"I'm here because after exactly one hour I realized I would not make it an entire summer" Jason finished. 

She would have replied but she was too busy flinging herself into Jason's arms. 

~

Piper sat curled in Jason's side cuddling in blissful joy when the door swung open. Annabeth looked around quickly and then walked over to grinning. Piper unfolded herself from her boyfriend. "Jason couldn't call me because he was on a plane flying here" Piper squealed. 

"Oh I'm so happy for you. Hey Jason. So where are my papers?" Annabeth asked eagerly. 

"There's some homemade tortellini in the fridge if you're hungry" Piper said offhandedly. 

Annabeth scowled. "What happened? What did you say to him? What did he say to you? I want my papers!" Annabeth demanded. 

"Here you go" Piper replied handing over the unsigned papers. 

"Where is Percy?" she howled. 

"Aww babe I'm right here no need to miss me" Percy called walking out of her laundry room. She stormed over to him. 

"So my best friend and my sister huh? Who else you gonna get on your side the mailman?" she bellowed. 

"Bessie? Too late" Percy grinned victoriously. 

"Do you realize if you don't sign these annulment papers it will take six months for us to end this marriage?" Annabeth asked seriously. 

"How about this if in six months you don't love me, which you will, then I'll sign the papers?" Percy swore holding up two fingers in fake oath. 

"You are out of your mind" she sighed running a hand through her hair. 

"Come on what do you got to lose? Give into him Annabeth" Piper called already running for her life. Annabeth held up a single finger to Percy and tore after her sister. 


	4. Too Hot to Handle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth and Percy's chemistry begins to boil. Let me know what you think :)

Annabeth was working on autopilot as she had been for days. Her mind was constantly filled to the brim with thoughts and confusing feelings whirled inside her like her own hellish tornado. Annabeth crashed into Silena sending her abruptly back into the restaurant. "Silena what are you doing in the office?" Annabeth asked in surprise. Silena avoided paperwork almost as much as she avoided the work itself. 

"Nothing" Silena replied quickly. 

A chime sounded from the computer. Annabeth narrowed her eyes. Silena tried to block her but one glare and Silena remained rooted to the spot. "Seriously Silena online poker?" Annabeth scowled. 

"I was planning on doing the bills...but instead I did something more entertaining. And where is your head at because I have been playing for two hours and you only just now noticed which is not like you at all. Was a certain someone running through your head?" Silena asked grinning eagerly. 

Annabeth groaned sinking into the desk chair. "God that bastard is ruining my life. He wants to wait it out six months and I can't stand him being around for another day. He needs to get out!" Annabeth screamed in frustration. 

Silena sighed deeply. "What?" Annabeth demanded recognizing Silena's hesitation. 

"Annabeth that's bullshit" Silena said bluntly. 

"Scuse me?" Annabeth hissed. 

Silena leaned forward cocking an eyebrow. "Annabeth you are the scariest woman I know and I'm friends with Reyna. I have seen you scare off grown men who looked at our waitresses wrong and they don't even come down our block for fear of inciting your wrath. So yes it's bullshit that you want Percy out. If that was true he would have signed the papers a week ago. You are so confused because you like having Percy around. He pushes your buttons, he flirts with you, he excites you in every manner possible and you like it. you need it. But that fear and panic center that you live in tells you to kick him out before he hurts you" Silena said honestly her eyes tender and caring. 

"Everytime I try to kick him out or be mean to him or bully him into signing the papers I can't. I see how much every harsh word hurts him and...I can't. I'm so lost" Annabeth admitted softly. 

"So live in denial. See how the six months go. Either it will make you realize he's not your guy and you will send him packing with a newly filed divorce. Or you spend six months with a sexy fireman and see how you feel" Silena said simply. 

"Why can't you just marry me? Life would be so much easier" Annabeth laughed. 

"Like you can handle me" Silena winked at her holding out an arm. 

Together the girls rejoined the busy restaurant. 

~

Annabeth smelled her favorite cilantro lime chicken wafting up the stairs. She rushed downstairs in her bathrobe. "Ooh Piper you made my favorite dinner. Thank you so..." she called. Percy emerged from the den holding the plate and smiling devilishly. 

"Come on you have to try this. It's to die for" Percy told her holding out a fork. 

Annabeth's mouth watered. "No that's your poultry. I don't want anything to do with it" Annabeth said forcefully tying her bathrobe tight. 

Percy groaned. "We said we would give this marriage a try for six months. Why not have some fun?" he said slowly running a single finger along her belt. 

She slapped his hand away and went to the cabinet to pull out a box of cereal. "You know what would be fun? If you signed those papers then we don't have to do this little dance for the next six months. That would be a party!" Annabeth said jokingly. 

Percy hissed in frustration and sat down at the table. Annabeth got out a beer. "This is soo good" Percy said loudly. The beer slipped from her hands shattering in the sink. A small shard embedded in her hand. 

"Damn it" she screamed letting out some choice cuss words. 

All of a sudden Annabeth was being lifted onto the kitchen island by strong capable hands. Percy stood in front of her his demeanor deceptively calm. She recognized fury in his features. He laid a kitchen towel across her lap and grabbed a first aid kit from under her kitchen sink. "That's not mine" she said surprised. 

Percy scoffed. "It's mine. Do you have any idea how many kitchen accidents I see a day?" he said his voice low and bitter. 

He opened the kit and grabbed a pair of tweezers. He tenderly held her hand in his. With his other hand he carefully pulled out the shard of glass. "It's shallow. There's no need for stitches" he said his voice rough and callous. 

"I thought you were a fireman" she tried to joke but her voice came out soft. 

"I've seen a lot of cuts" Percy said gruffly his eyes blazing. 

Annabeth couldn't take it. Ducking her head a little to catch his gaze she held it firmly. "Percy this isn't your fault. You didn't hurt me. I dropped a beer. It was an accident" she said softly, knowingly. 

Percy hissed through his teeth taking out a gauze pad and wrap. "Yeah my mom had a lot of accidents" he growled. Deftly he put the bandage on her hand as gently as can be and then began to wrap her hand and wrist. 

"You aren't your father. I didn't know him but I know that I have never felt fear around you. You spend your time saving people. You are a hero not a villain" she said placing a hand on his chest. Beneath her fingers she felt hard muscles and the steady thump of his heart. 

Percy's eyes were dark and turbulent. He leaned in slowly and Annabeth's heart beat sped up to a drumroll. His lips almost touched hers when she jerked her head suddenly. His lips brushed across the side of her face. He sighed heavily. She felt a tear prickle in the corner of her eye.

"I...I have to go the bakery" she said shakily hopping down from the island her body rubbing against Percy's. Percy wasn't looking at her. His head was tucked and his hands were splayed on the kitchen island. 

"Why do you have to go to the bakery?" he asked quietly. 

"I just...I can't be here" she stammered heading for the door. 

Percy looked up his eyes piercing gluing her to the floor. "Why can't you be here?" he asked softly. 

"I...welll....I have decided to...go through with my..bakery remodel redo. Yes yes so it will be many hours working down there. Not here there" Annabeth spluttered. Percy nodded smirking at her. 

She grabbed her purse and opened the door shutting it on Percy's attractive face. The drafty hallway made her shiver and she looked down realizing she was severely under dressed. She walked back in swiftly where Percy hadn't moved his face set in that infuriating crooked smile again. "It's a little chilly. I'm gonna need some pants" she said awkwardly heading up the stairs. 

~

Annabeth walked into the cafe where her best friend sat tapping on a laptop. "Thanks for staying. What are you doing?" she asked curiously. 

"Working on our inventory" Silena said quickly. 

"You're playing poker" Annabeth scolded looking over her shoulder. 

"Yup. So why did you want me to stay after I closed?" Silena asked still tapping away. 

"I have decided to start a bakery remodel. We are building a bigger better bakery" Annabeth answered. 

"At nine o clock at night?" Silena asked innocently turning around in her chair. 

"I am not attracted to him. We...nothing happened..I didn't leave the apartment because of him. I am not attracted to him!" Annabeth stammered hysterically still feeling the brush of his lips along her cheek. 

"All I said was nine o clock at night" Silena said smirking. 

"Why don't you just play your online poker?" Annabeth scowled. 

"Now now why don't we sit and sketch out some rough ideas and I'll text a carpenter I know to come down here" Silena said reassuringly picking up her cellphone. 

Annabeth was taken aback by how agreeable Silena was being. "Okay that sounds great actually" she replied. 

~

Annabeth walked out of the back to find a tall male bent over her scribbled plans. "Ah you must be the carpenter. Silena called you?" Annabeth called. 

"You betcha" the carpenter answered turning around with a crooked smile that instantly set her pulse racing. _Son of a bitch._

"What are you doing here?" she scowled. 

"Well Silena texted me. I do some carpentry and I grabbed some of my samples when you mentioned the redo. I didn't want my wife hiring some stranger who's gonna cost her way too much. Thought I would save you the money. Our kids are going to college" Percy grinned widely all trace of tension from before gone. 

"No our kids are not going to college" Annabeth growled. 

"All right I'll love them regardless. But any kid with a trace of your brilliance could get into any college in the country" Percy said simply. Annabeth blushed brilliantly. 

"No. No. No love. No kids. I want you to leave" Annabeth hissed. 

"No no don't move a muscle unless you plan on taking off your shirt" Silena commanded pulling Annabeth into their office and shutting the door. 

"What is the matter with you? He knows what he's doing, he's already here, and he's free!" Silena demanded. 

"He is not free. He just wants to be around me so we can form a connection or something ridiculous like that" Annabeth growled. 

"Fine if you really don't like him and aren't attracted to him, you wouldn't have to fear a connection. He would just be like any other carpenter" Silena said challengingly raising an accusing finger. 

"I don't fear a connection. I'm not afraid of anything" Annabeth declared. 

"Then you should have no problem having a hot carpenter around Ms. Fearless. Go tell him all your elaborate plans" Silena told her cocking an eyebrow at her. 

Annabeth stomped around her and over to where Percy was waiting. "I'm not attracted to you so I have no problem with you being around. You want the job you got it" Annabeth said sharply. Annabeth went to stomp away again but Percy's arm snaked around her waist pulling her flush into him. She put her hands against his chest instinctively but he held her tightly in his arms. 

"You can deny that you like me or care about me but you can't deny our chemistry. Fighting an attraction like ours is plain stupid and you are not a stupid woman" Percy said his voice rough again and his eyes blazing. Annabeth's breathing was shallow as she broke out of his arms. 

"Can we just go over the plans Percy? Please" Annabeth said weakly.

"Sure" Percy agreed softly. 

~

"How's it going with your hubby?" Silena called later when Annabeth brought her out a scone. 

"You really need to stop playing poker before you can't afford that posh apartment of yours" Annabeth advised her. 

"Oh I stopped playing poker a while ago. I met a guy. We're chatting" Silena grinned and Annabeth noticed a small blush on her cheeks. 

"What? You met this guy online? He could be a total creep or pervert" Annabeth gasped. 

"Why do you always have to go to the dirty place?" she asked ruefully. 

"Because that's where you live" Annabeth teased. 

"For your information, sex in any form has not been discussed. We have been talking about our favorite foods and movies. How we both got choked up at the end of that penguin movie. Oh god I really hope he's not 12" Silena sighed. 

"Maybe that why he hasn't mentioned sex" Annabeth laughed. 

Silena groaned again. "I'm gonna go home. Go have sex with your husband" Silena teased over her shoulder.

Annabeth sighed heavily and headed back into the cafe. "Let's call it quits for the night. I'm sure I can recruit Nico and Jason for extra hands to help you. I'm starving I'm gonna make a panini. Want one?" she asked kindly. 

"Sure whatever you got" Percy said gratefully. 

Annabeth go to work. She loved crafting new sandwiches and discovering which foods work well together. She made two chicken pesto paninis, grabbed two sodas, and brought them out to Percy. "Ooh those smell delicious babe. I'm just going to wash up real quick and we can eat together" he said pecking her on the cheek before heading to the bathroom. It was such an easy interaction. So uncomplicated and sweet. She could see herself having this interaction today, tomorrow, a year from now. 

"Damn I am in trouble. Son of a bitch fireman" Annabeth muttered wistfully. 

Behind the bathroom door, Percy's smile was a mile wide. 


	5. Double Dating Isn't Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Grover

Annabeth was running all over the restaurant. Her idea to remodel the bakery into a bigger restaurant wasn't such a great idea as she was now walking over samples, tarps, and power cords as she tried to serve the customers. "I am so sorry for the wait. We are renovating and not everything is working" she said finally able to bring out a customers sandwich. She looked over her shoulder. "Including the staff" she continued realizing the power cord was Silena's laptop charger. 

"Silena do you could put the laptop away and try I don't know working" Annabeth scolded. 

"I am. I am serving a customer a cupcake" Silena retorted. 

"If you didn't pay for it, then you are not a customer" Annabeth reminded her. Silena turned back around with a gleeful smile. 

"Are you still emailing that poker guy? You have been emailing him for three weeks. Why don't you just go out with him already? Preferably after work" Annabeth asked grabbing the coffee pot. 

"No" Silena said over her shoulder. 

Annabeth walked up next to her examining her face. "What are you afraid of you? You already love his personality. He loves yours. What's the problem?" Annabeth demanded. 

"He...well...he has this little..he has a thing" Silena stammered nervously. 

Annabeth tried not to gag. "Oh god what he's got? On his where?" Annabeth asked. 

Silena ducked her head more. "Oh it's nothing like that. He just has a small little wife" she squeaked. 

"He's married?!" Annabeth shrieked slamming the coffee pot down. 

"Yup now let's get to work slacker" Silena said nervously edging around Annabeth. 

"Silena why are you still emailing this guy?" Annabeth questioned. Silena's eyes brimmed and her chest heaved. 

"Oh my god. You are in love with a married man?" Annabeth gasped. 

"I'm not in love with him. We are friends. We like to talk...all day long" Silena denied. 

"Do you realize how dangerous this is?" Annabeth scolded. 

"I'm not hurting anyone" Silena growled gathering her laptop and charger in her arms. 

"No no Silena you are hurting yourself" Annabeth called after her. 

"Not listening" Silena bellowed over her shoulder. 

"I'm trying to help you" Annabeth yelled. 

Percy walked over smirking. "This is good. It's nice to know I'm not the only one you fight with" he said placing his tool belt on the counter. Today he wore a Led Zepplin tee shirt and dark jeans. 

"I am fighting with her because I love her" Annabeth said forcefully into his tanned handsome face. His sea green eyes sparkled as he grinned at her. He had slept at the firehouse last night. She was surprised by how much she had actually missed him. 

"You know that poker guy she has been talking to for weeks. He's married. I have to stop it. Silena is a beautiful girl. She deserves to be in a healthy relationship" Annabeth explained to him. 

"Like ours?" Percy asked sarcastically. 

Annabeth scowled up at him. "Look babe what's happening with Silena is classic. The married guy is filling an emotional void. All you have to do is find someone else to fill it" Percy said simply. 

Annabeth was shocked. "That is incredibly sensitive. Where'd you come up with that?" Annabeth asked. 

"One of the volunteers at the firehouse is a marriage counselor" Percy grinned. 

"Hey do you have any single guys down at the firehouse?" Annabeth asked as Percy moved around her. 

Percy smiled slyly and stepped closer, so close she could smell his salty scent. She never understood how he could always smell exactly like the beach. "Aww babe if you want a fireman I'm right here" Percy teased. 

Putting a hand to his chest to keep him at arms distance Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him. "For Silena. To fill her emotional void" Annabeth continued trying not to focus on the hard muscles beneath her fingertips. 

Percy considered this. "Well my buddy Grover is single. He's also very interested in getting to know my adorable wife better so why don't we make it a double" Percy smiled placing a knuckle under her chin. 

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I'm not your adorable wife I'm your adorable hostage" she hissed slapping his hand away. 

"Does that make me your adorable captor? Cause I capture your heart?" Percy laughed smiling widely. 

Annabeth turned away to hide her smile which would have only encouraged him. 

~

Piper walked into the apartment to heavenly smells. Percy looked hot as hell in a navy blue dress shirt and dark jeans. "Ooh smells amazing. Are you and the Mrs having company?" Piper asked Percy. Annabeth stepped out from behind the fridge slamming the door and scowling at Piper. 

"The only reason that one and I are doing this is to get Silena away from her online poker guy. He's married can you believe that?" Annabeth told her. 

Silena suddenly laughed loudly. "Silena are you on my laptop?" Annabeth yelled. Annabeth stormed around a chuckling Percy to find Silena hiding behind the couch with Annabeth's laptop. The laptop she had purposely hidden in her bedroom. 

"Oh and Percy thanks for getting Jason to volunteer with you guys" Piper remembered. 

"Wait Jason is becoming a volunteer firefighter?" Annabeth asked surprised. 

"Percy took him down to the firehouse to show him and Nico around. Jason hasn't stopped talking about the place since. Boys" Piper rolled her eyes. 

"And now one of my buddies Will can't stop talking about Nico" Percy shrugged glancing over at Annabeth. Annabeth felt it again. How easily their lives were joining, melding. She swallowed around the lump in her throat. 

"I'm going to go change. I'm gonna crash at Reyna's tonight" Piper continued giving Percy a knowing wink which made both of them blush. 

"Pipes find a new hiding place for this" Annabeth said handing over the laptop. Percy gave her a searching look but thankfully someone knocked on the door. 

Annabeth strode to the door. She opened it to reveal a handsome man with a boyish face smiling widely. He had brown thick curly hair and a trimmed beard. "You must be Annabeth. I recognize you from the photos of your wedding" Grover said stepping forward to pull her in for a quick hug. 

Annabeth whirled around. "You have been showing our drunken wedding photos to all your firemen buds?" she screeched. 

"Of course. They are hilarious. And you look beautiful in every last one of them" Percy replied nonchalantly walking over to shake Grover's hand. Annabeth looked over her shoulder to where Silena was sneakily trying to go through Annabeth's purse, for her cellphone no doubt. 

"Silena come say hi to your date" Annabeth called loudly. 

"Grover, this is Silena my lovely and single best friend" Annabeth pulled Grover over. 

"Ease back babe" Percy muttered warmly in her ear. 

"Wow. Percy's description didn't do you justice. This is for you" Grover said warmly to Silena holding out a single yellow daisy. 

"That's so sweet" Silena said softly taking the flower. Annabeth's cellphone chimed and Silena held up a finger to Grover. 

"No no Silena why don't you come sit down" Annabeth said forcefully taking Silena's arm. 

Annabeth left them to talk while she and Percy finished cooking dinner together. By the time they had finished and poured everyone some wine Silena had managed to _borrow_ Grover's phone. 

~

For the next hour and a half Annabeth had an amazing time laughing, joking, and chatting with Percy and Grover. Grover seemed like a really sweet guy. Unfortunately, Silena spent the whole time chuckling to herself and sending emails on Grover's phone.

"That's it" she said finally losing her patience. She walked around the table and plucked the phone out of Silena's grasp. She slid the phone over to Grover who gave Silena a hurt look before slipping it into his pocket. 

"Why don't we play some cards?" Percy said awkwardly. 

"How about poker?" Silena asked. Annabeth studied her warily. 

"Sure that sounds great" Grover agreed. 

~

"How are you so good at this?" Percy asked stunned. 

"I believe that makes 4 games I won and you have won how many?" Annabeth pursed him lips in fake concentration. 

"None" Percy replied trying to glare at her but his lips tugged up despite themselves. 

"See babe you should read the Art of War. It's all about studying your enemies" Annabeth smiled slowly at him leaning in. 

"Works for lovers too" Percy leaned in daringly. 

She pushed him away unable to deny the laugh that broke free. "Maybe you guys should honeymoon in Vegas" Grover teased poking Percy. 

"Ooh I like it" Percy's eyes lit up. 

Annabeth rolled her eyes ruefully at the pair before glancing over at her best friend. "Silena when did you get another phone" Annabeth gasped noticing Percy's cellphone tucked behind her playing cards. 

"After your phone died" she replied. 

Grover sighed deeply. "I'm gonna head out. Percy, Annabeth this was lots of fun. We should hang out again. Silena..." Grover said slowly realizing Silena didn't respond or look up. 

"Yeah sorry guys" Grover said standing up and patting Percy on the shoulder. 

"I'll walk you out" Percy said standing up as well. 

Annabeth leaned over and yanked the phone away. "What is the matter with you? He was sweet and funny and handsome and you didn't give him the time of day" Annabeth scolded. 

"Fine fine I'll pay more attention to him. Where is he?" Silena frowned at the empty table. 

"He left" Annabeth waved to the door. 

"And he didn't say goodbye? Rude" Silena said standing up. 

"He said goodbye but you didn't hear because you were too busy flirting with a married man" Annabeth yelled.

"I can't help it. I am in love with my married poker guy okay?" Silena whined. 

"You met him online. You don't even know if it is a guy. He could be an 80 year old woman whose grandson taught her to use the computer" Annabeth reasoned. 

"Well she's funny, sensitive and more romantic than any guy I have ever been with" Silena growled flinging open the door and nearly hitting Percy. 

Annabeth sighed furiously and downed the rest of her wine. "What do you think soulmates?" Annabeth said bitterly. 

She sank into the chair putting her head in her hands. Percy came over and grabbed her hands in his. "She'll be okay. You can't stop her from falling for someone" Percy said softly. 

"I've been on both sides of that coin and it doesn't matter which you end up bleeding. When I ran into Luke again, I couldn't help myself. I couldn't stop myself from falling for him. He left his fiance for me. Only I guess he never really left her either" Annabeth said softly letting the poison of her past drip out of her as a single tear splashed to the ground. 

Percy kneeled in front of her and wiped away her tear. He cupped her face in his warm hands. "Annabeth even if you divorce me tomorrow I need you to know this. Luke was a jackass. He must have been the stupidest man in the world to not have seen everything I see in you. You are smart, talented, beautiful and deserve the world. I am the luckiest guy in the world for just being married to you for these past three weeks. Best weeks of my life" Percy murmured sincerely staring at her so intently that she had to look away before she did something really reckless. Like kiss him or marry him again. 

"y...you wanna play another round?" she asked to change the subject. 

"I think you won all my cash" Percy said sitting back in his seat. 

"Well we could play for something else" Annabeth said quickly. 

"Like a goodnight kiss?" Percy asked raising an eyebrow. 

"What?" Annabeth spluttered. 

"You win I will sleep at the firehouse. I win I get a goodnight kiss" Percy said slowly, challengingly. 

"I never lose" Annabeth warned. Percy grinned ruefully, shuffled and dealt the cards. 

"I don't know babe. I have a pretty good hand" Percy told her smugly. 

"Let's see if you know how to use them" she replied. 

Percy shook his head. "How many cards you want?" he asked. 

"Two" she replied putting one down. 

"Hey thank you for setting this up. Grover seemed like a great guy. Ugh Silena is so stupid. She could be sitting here right now having fun.." Annabeth muttered. Percy nodded examining his cards. 

"With a sweet, funny fireman. One who makes her laugh and forget about stuff" Annabeth continued slowly a small warmth spreading in her chest as she studied Percy's profile. 

"Well luckily for you unless you have four of a kind you have got to kiss your hubby" Percy said holding up his cards to show three aces. 

Annabeth picked up her cards and looked down at the four king's she had in her deck. "Well crap" she cursed tossing down her cards. 

"Ooh let me see" Percy laughed going for her cards. 

"No no. Deal's a deal. Let's say goodnight" Annabeth said mixing up the cards. 

Annabeth stood up gesturing for Percy to as well. "Okay" Percy laughed. He stepped forward and cupped her cheek in his hand once more. Annabeth's pulse raced and she forgot to breathe as he leaned in. Percy was an inch away when he stopped. 

"No" he said. 

Annabeth frowned uncertainly. "When I kiss you, I want you to want me to kiss you. Not because of some bad cards or a fight with your friend" Percy murmured tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He sighed and walked around her to the door. 

"You can stay here tonight. It's pretty late" Annabeth called out. 

Percy turned back. "Okay thanks. Good night Annabeth" Percy replied softly placing a kiss to her temple before heading up the stairs. 

"Yeah night" Annabeth groaned sinking back into her chair as her entire body vibrated with longing. 

_It was going to be a long night. Damn fireman._


	6. Ted Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth tries to go on a date to show Percy she is moving on.  
> I made up a new character because I couldn't think of an PJO character who was creepy enough.

Annabeth couldn't believe it had already been nearly two months since Percy had been living with her. Time was somehow slipping through her fingers and also dragging on. She didn't know how much longer her head could deny what the rest of her yearned for. "Hi" a dreamy voice sighed. Annabeth jumped startled. 

"Hi" she said slowly, uneasily.

A handsome guy had his head cocked and was examining her on the couch in front of her. "Didn't we go to the same high school?" he asked her. 

Annabeth studied the unfamiliar face. "I don't think so" she replied. 

"Yeah yeah I was editor of the paper you were friends with my sister"he continued. 

"Nope I think you're mistaken" Annabeth insisted. 

"No boy you sure look like her. Only prettier and sexier" he said standing up so she see his eerily pale brown eyes. 

Annabeth tried not to roll her eyes at the back pickup line. "How about some coffee?" he asked. 

"Oh well that's really sweet but.." Annabeth stammered. 

"No no for me. I've been waiting for twenty minutes" he interrupted. 

"Oh god I'm so sorry" she apologized scowling in Silena's direction who no doubt had a laptop hidden behind the bakery box. 

"How about lunch?" he called. 

"Sure our special today is a roast beef.."Annabeth began to rattle off. 

"No no will you have lunch with me?" he interrupted her again. 

"I...I don't think I can..mm...well..I don't know if I'm allowed" she managed weakly. He pursed his lips and Annabeth strode away awkwardly. 

"Hmm interesting" Piper commented from her perch at the counter. 

"I'm not allowed to date" Silena mimicked as Annabeth walked over. 

"Somebody loves her husband" Piper teased throwing a piece of muffin at her. Silena added kissy noises. 

"I do not" she growled. 

"Oh really then what's stopping you from dating that guy?" Piper asked. 

"What better way to show Percy you are moving on then to fall in love with another man?" Silena added. 

"That is ridiculous and Silena please tell me you are not still talking to that married guy" Annabeth hissed shrilly. 

"Well if you weren't so busy having everyone fall in love with you you would have noticed me take back my laptop" Silena said still tapping away. 

"Give me that. This is not healthy" Annabeth snatched back the laptop. 

"Me? You have a hot, beautiful man you could be having sex with and you're not. Just admit you've fallen for him!" Silena shrieked. 

"My marriage is a joke. It's not real. It's not normal. I want normal. Plus it would never happen with Percy. He's so bugs me! He's so cocky and full of himself. He thinks I'm falling in love with him and his stupid abs" Annabeth ranted. 

Silena and Piper nodded up at her smirking. Dread settled and Annabeth swung around to see Percy's smile on full smugness. "Oh babe if you want a closer look you can just ask" Percy winked. She rolled her eyes. 

"Well I don't think my date would really appreciate that" she said enjoying the way Percy's smugness faded. 

"You're dating another guy?" he repeated. She nodded eagerly. 

"Which one baby?" he asked looking around the cafe, his tone playful but his glare reeking of jealousy. 

"See that hottie over there?" she said pointing over to the couch. 

"Yup we are going on a date tonight. Me and.." Annabeth strode over to the couch and ducked her head. 

"What's your name?" she whispered to the man. 

"Ted" he answered loudly. 

"Ted. My date Ted" she continued walking back to Percy. Percy ruffled his hair and frowned at her. 

"What's his last name?" Percy asked curiously. 

"Ted Muffin" Annabeth said glancing over his shoulder. Then she winced. 

"Well I know how much you love your muffins" Percy said stepping closer. 

"Hey Percy" a tanned blonde haired man called standing behind him. 

Percy's eyes danced. "Hey Will" he said smiling mischievously.

"Of all the bakeries in the city, why did you specifically choose to come to this one?" Percy asked in his knowing voice. Annabeth crossed her arms curiosity building. Annabeth remembered what Percy mentioned about Will and Nico and she felt a matching smile tug at her face.

"I...I wanted to meet your wife" Will said holding out a hand. 

Annabeth shook his hand while glaring at Percy. "Well after my date, you may not have a wife anymore" she teased. A fleeting expression of pain crossed Percy's face but it disappeared just as quickly. 

Annabeth walked into the kitchen her insides squirming. "Nico I need your help out front" she called into the kitchen. Nico frowned at the grill but shrugged. He appeared in the doorway in his classic band tee and black jeans but the look on his face was incredible. 

"Will hi" Nico called awkwardly his voice lower than usual. 

Annabeth stepped over to give them room to chat but Percy was looking eagerly between the two of them. Annabeth tugged his arm pulling him along with him. "God would you give them some space" she scowled looking over her shoulder where Nico and Will were lost in conversation. They barely noticed Piper, Percy, and Annabeth all watching them eagerly. 

"They would make a cute couple" she decided. Percy's face was unreadable and he turned away, striding out of the restaurant. Annabeth replayed the conversation until a glass breaking distracted her. 

~

Annabeth studied herself in the mirror. She wore a tan jacket, black knit tank top and her best jeans. Something seemed off though. She walked down the stairs. "Wow" Percy breathed walking in the door. "You look incredible" he said earnestly looking her up and down. She blushed lightly. 

"Hey if things work out tonight I'll sleep on the couch" Percy told her. 

"You already sleep on the couch" she said confused. 

"Yeah but tonight I'll wear pajamas" he grinned. 

"Gross" she murmured. A loud knock on the door interrupted any imagery Percy may have conjured. 

"Ted hi. Come on in" Annabeth said flirtily. 

"These are for you" Ted said offering her a dozen roses. 

"Aww flowers. Are you trying to get me to fall in love with you?" she teased winking saucily at him. 

"Buy her a bottle of tequila she might marry you" Percy joked from the kitchen. 

"Ha-ha" Annabeth glared over at him. 

"Hey Ted I'm Percy, Annabeth's..."

"Brother. He's my brother. We're twins. He's the evil one" Annabeth cut him off going to get a vase. 

"Yup I am Annabeth's brother" Percy smirked before slapping her ass. 

"Your sister is so beautiful" Ted said nudging Percy. 

"Ugh and an amazing kisser" Percy told him. 

"What?" Ted asked stepping away. 

"It's what all her boyfriends have told me at least" Percy reassured him. 

"Oh..right" Ted said looking uncomfortable. 

"We should go" Annabeth said tugging Ted along with him. 

"Have a good time sweetheart" Percy called. 

"Your brother calls you sweetheart?" Ted asked giving her a look. 

"Well he couldn't pronounce Annabeth when we were kids. He's also the stupid twin" she called glaring at Percy who blew her a kiss. 

~

After a terribly boring date, Annabeth had come home to an empty apartment. Ted had seemed overly clingy and Annabeth couldn't wait to get out of there. She purposely chose to stay up in her date clothes reading a book waiting for Percy to come home. Finally she heard the familiar click of the doorknob and hid her book. She grabbed her coat and the door opened. "You're home" Percy said his voice relieved. 

"Oh just walked in the door" she said smiling hanging her coat back on the coat rack.

"Oh that Ted. He's so funny, smart, romantic. The chemistry was off the charts" Annabeth bragged. 

Percy pursed his lips hanging his coat on the rack. "Must have been some kiss goodnight then?" he asked his eyes dark but his tone humorous. 

"Oh yeah fireworks and energy. It was pretty hot" she teased. 

He stepped forward raising an eyebrow at her. "Really what made it so hot?" he asked stepping closer. Making her heart skip a beat. 

"You know" she replied nonchalantly. 

"Was it his lips on yours?" Percy asked stepping even closer so she could reach up and trace the line of his lips. 

"Was it his touch when he held you in his arms" Percy ran a warm finger along Annabeth's bare arm sending goosebumps in its wake. 

"Was it the way he looked at you like you were the most fascinating beautiful woman he has ever met?" Percy asked breathlessly staring down into her silver eyes making it impossible for her to breath. 

"Yeah it was something like that" Annabeth swallowed hoarsely. 

"And did he move the hair out of your eyes when the wind blew it?" Percy asked brushing a strand behind her ear letting his thumb drag warmly across her forehead and behind her ear. 

"Mm" she tried to speak but it came out as a soft moan. 

"And did he whisper in your ear when I'm this close to you my heart can barely stand it. I can't even breathe being so close to such radiance" Percy whispered warmly in her ear. 

"He...said..something similar" she stammered her heart thwacking out of control. 

"You even smell incredible" he whispered barely audible his face so close their noses were nearly touching. 

"He didn't say that" she managed looking deeply into Percy's green eyes and feeling herself leaning into them. 

"Well he sounds awesome!" Percy cheered leaning away and smiling widely. "Congrats babe!" he cheered again shaking her shoulder as he passed. 

Annabeth waited until his footsteps faded before she slumped onto the countertop her entire body on fire. 

~

Annabeth went down to the diner deciding to help out the night crew. Plus she couldn't stay in her apartment another second longer. "Annabeth" a voice called. 

"Ted" she jumped in surprise as he sat outside her restaurant looking up at her, again cocking his head like she was a specimen under review. 

"Sitting here with thoughts of you. And smiling. I haven't been able to stop since we started dating" Ted said eagerly stepping forward. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked stepping closer as if to embrace her. She took a step back. 

"This..is my restaurant" she waved her hand trying to grab the door handle. 

"See it's fate. We were destined to meet" he said grabbing her hand. 

"I meet a lot of people through the bakery. It can't all be fate" she joked dryly. 

"You're funny. One of the millions of things I love about you. Here I got you something" Ted said dreamily holding out a rectangular box. 

"No that's okay" she said looking with concern at the box, panic building in her chest. 

"I was going to wait for our second date but who knew it would happen so soon" Ted grinned holding out the box. 

"Ted.." she hesitated. 

"Open it. Right now! Right now right now right now" he whined like a three year old. 

Annabeth quickly opened the box to shut him up and she gasped aloud. "Ted this is a diamond bracelet" she gaped. 

"I had a really great date" he murmured. 

"I can't take this" she said slowly. 

"You must. You have to put it on. Right now right now right right now!" he screamed. Annabeth jumped quickly securing the bracelet around her wrist. 

"Gorgeous" he said reverently. 

"Well...thanks for the dinner and bracelet. But work needs me" she said opening the door. 

"Bye" he called cocking his head at her again. 

"Yikes" she mumbled. She headed inside and immediately began to discuss her terrible date and the latest Nico gossip with Reyna. If she hadn't been distracted she may have heard Ted on the phone outside talking to his grandmother about meeting the love of his life...and his plans to propose to her in two days time.


	7. Halloween Scares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween chaos

Percy was upstairs finish up the last touches on his Halloween costume when he heard an all-mighty scream. "Annabeth" he yelled tearing down the flight of stairs. He flicked on the lights and found Annabeth bent over. Horror and fear fled through him. "Oh god Annabeth what happened are you injured baby" he asked pulling Annabeth into his arms. He swiftly walked her over to the couch but he couldn't see anything except for her gasping for breath. 

"I'm not injured dumbass" she yelled smacking him on the back of his head. 

"Ow" Percy yelped in surprise. 

"I screamed because your stupid decoration scared the crap out of me" she screeched thumping him again. Percy though laughed with relief. He kissed her temple. 

"I'm sorry babe I love this holiday. The scares, the candy...I really love candy" he grinned eagerly. 

"Oh so you're 5" she asked scooting further onto the couch. 

Percy, ignoring this, picked her up and scooted underneath her so they both lay sprawled on the couch. "Three actually" he promised. 

"Who are you supposed to be?" She asked leaning her elbow on his chest to look at his costume. 

"Oh come on. You're kidding right babe?" Percy asked her incredulously. 

Annabeth looked down at his gold studded chest with fake muscles. His arms had green razor looking fins. "Are you a mermaid?" she asked. 

"Ugh" Percy said dramatically sliding down further onto the couch, sliding Annabeth deeper into his chest. "I'm Aquaman!" he yelled excitedly. 

Annabeth tried to place the character but came up blank. Percy's eyes widened. "Have you never seen the movie? I rarely see you watch TV but I assumed you were too busy" Percy studied her curiously. 

"I would rather read than watch movies" she insisted trying to sit up. 

"Nope not a chance. You are getting a movie education whether you want one or not" he declared pulling her down. 

"Then you have to read the books I choose" Annabeth decided. 

"Maybe you should read them to me" Percy said gently pulling on one of her tendrils of hair. Annabeth couldn't help herself. She traced a finger across his brow and down his nose. Percy's eyes were so tender and full. She ran a finger along the brim of his lip. 

"Hey" Piper called walking into the apartment. 

Annabeth rolled off Percy and slammed to the floor. "Hey Pipes hi hey" Annabeth stammered standing up and straightening her clothes. 

Piper stood looking shell shocked. Percy sighed heavily and got to his feet as well. "Good timing I see" she called to Percy. 

"The best" he said dryly. He checked his watch. "I have to go. The firehouse is throwing a big haunted house and I'm volunteering there all night. Piper, you and the boys are coming right?" Percy asked Piper. 

"Reyna is coming too. She's forcing Silena to come too in the hopes to distract her from her married man. We all bought costumes" Piper added cheerfully. 

Percy gave her a longing look. "Aquaman had a wife you know" Percy said hopefully. 

"No no all of you will be gone, I will finally have the place to myself" Annabeth sighed dreamily. 

"Fine I will not drag you there but you have to watch a movie, preferably a Halloween movie. And you have to eat a candy bar" Percy ordered. 

"I do what I want" she replied pushing him lightly. 

"Yeah yeah I'll text you a list. Have a good night babe. See you later Pipes" Percy called grabbing a trident from the umbrella stand. 

Piper raised an eyebrow at her. "Just cuddling with your husband?" Piper asked. 

Annabeth blushed. "we...were just talking. That's all" Annabeth insisted. 

Piper studied her. "I can still find you a costume if you want to come. It's going to be a lot of fun. Please come with us" Piper pleaded. 

"No no I want a night to myself. I need it. A night free from distractions" she murmured looking over at the door. 

"Alright if you are sure" Piper hesitated. 

"Positive. Go change" she ordered. 

~

"Thanks for helping me decide what to wear. Although I don't know why I'm bothering" Silena grumbled. She had stopped by to get costume opinions. 

"Do you have any idea how lucky you are? You already found yourself an amazing guy and I am going to a kids haunted house to try and hit on random firemen who are probably already taken by great girls like you" Silena complained. 

"Can you help me get this stupid bracelet off?" Annabeth asked trying to get Ted's diamond bracelet off her wrist as it got caught in her sweatshirt.

"Oh stupid diamond bracelet that another nice guy got you?" Silena asked. 

"A creepy, obsessive, crazy weirdo" Annabeth growled snatching back her wrist. 

"No need to be judgey" Silena scolded. 

"Go to your party" Annabeth demanded. 

"Let me tell you something. You are choosing to stay home all alone rather than come out with all your friends and guy who loves you. If you keep pushing Percy away, he's eventually going to listen to you" Silena said concerned. 

Annabeth stormed away to begin cleaning her bathroom. Clean, orderly, and neat this always calmed her. The doorbell rang. "You know Annabeth the only people who would want to stay home and clean on Halloween are the same people who serve black licorice" Silena called opening the door. The kids grimaced and walked away without taking any. 

"Hey any of you kids got a cute father" Silena called after them pulling the door with her not realizing it didn't click shut. 

Annabeth got to work cleaning the bathroom. "Oh god Silena" she yelled as her wrist somehow got stuck in the toilet. _This is why you don't clean while wearing diamond bracelets._

"Silena help I'm stuck" she screamed. 

She heard footsteps coming close. "Oh you came back. Thank you I love you!" she called over her shoulder. She glanced over her shoulder and jumped when she saw Ted standing in her doorway in an Aquaman costume as well. 

"Hii" he said his head cocked. 

"What's going on?" he asked. 

"I'm...stuck in a toilet" she pointed out the obvious. 

"Can we talk about us? I've really missed you" Ted said softly. 

"Hey I'm starving. Why don't I order us a pizza? Do you have a cellphone?" Annabeth said quickly. 

"Sure what's the number?" he said taking out his phone. 

"Um I need to see the numbers. I am very visually competent" she rambled. 

Thankfully, she had his number memorized. "Perc..arino" she called into the phone. 

"Annabeth? What did you call me? As pet names go it's a bit wierd" Percy yelled over the noise on his end. 

"I have a bit of a situation" Annabeth said slowly. 

"One second" the noise died down. "Situation like ate too much candy or situation like the apartment is on fire?" he asked curiously. 

"Yeah see my friend Ted stopped by the apartment and my hand is stuck in the toilet. It is _scary_ how hungry we are. So maybe you can bring over some _nuts_ and some _cocoa puffs._ Please hurry" she pleaded. 

"I'll be right over" Percy promised quietly. 

Annabeth handed back the phone. "This is so much fun. Let's talk" Ted said sitting on the floor near her. 

~

"God you are the woman I am meant to be with and since your left hand is free. it's perfect. Fate again" Ted said as he paced around her bathroom ranting about love. 

"Annabeth that bracelet has a matching ring" Ted told her. 

"Yay" she replied sarcastically. 

"Annabeth" he said slowly. She looked over and Ted was on his knee with an ring box in his hands. 

"Oh god is that an engagement ring?" she gasped. 

"Do you think I'm crazy? It's a pre-engagement ring showing that we know we want to be together forever" Ted said softly slipping the ring on her finger. 

She heard the door slam. "Percy" she bellowed. 

Percy jogged in covered in silly string. "What's going on?" he asked his voice rough. 

"Annabeth's hand is stuck in the toilet and we got pre engaged" Ted squealed. Annabeth held up her hand weakly. 

"Look at this you brother and your future husband are even wearing the same costume. It's fate" Ted squealed. _God he loves that word._

"Ted I think it's time for you to go" Percy sighed his eyes glittering. 

"Annabeth needs me" Ted said confused. 

"She wants you to go" Percy frowned. 

"No Percy you don't understand. We're soulmates. We are meant to be together. I know it and she knows it. I know it happened fast but I know in my heart that she's meant for me. Haven't you ever felt that way?" Ted said pleadingly with Percy. Percy looked sick. 

"Yeah I have" he muttered looking over at Annabeth, his expression guarded.

"Hey you wanna be my best man?" Ted asked him grabbing his shoulder. 

"Okay enough. Percy can't be your best man because we are already married" Annabeth growled. 

"You married your brother?!" Ted asked sounding disgusted. 

"Is that legal?" he added to Percy. Percy shrugged, his face pale. 

"I can't believe I thought you were the one. You are one sick lady" Ted yelled storming out of the room. The apartment door slammed. 

Percy hadn't moved. This is the quietest, stillest, and most stoic she had ever seen him. "Thank you so much for coming. I was so creeped out I didn't know who else to call" Annabeth thanked him. 

"Yeah... Annabeth if you ever need me I'm just a phone call away or you can stop by the firehouse where I'll be crashing" Percy sighed deeply avoiding her gaze. 

"What..what are you talking about?" Annabeth asked confused. 

"I get it now. I see it. I look like Ted" Percy said pulling on his hair. 

"What?" she asked again. 

"It happened fast but we were meant to be, we are soulmates, it's fate, I know in my heart that this is right. All those things Ted just said are things I have been saying to you for months" Percy exclaimed. 

"We were even dressed the same" Percy laughed bitterly. 

"No his costume was more yellow than gold" Annabeth contradicted. 

"I get it. I get why you have been pushing me away. I must look nuts too" Percy said sadly his eyes miserable. 

"We are all a little nutty" Annabeth murmured weakly. 

Percy sighed. "Annabeth I am in love with you. I believe we are meant to be but I can't make you believe it. So I'm gonna go" Percy said slowly swallowing harshly his voice coarse and rough. 

"W-when will you be back?" Annabeth asked quietly. 

"Might be a while" Percy called over his shoulder. Annabeth felt her lungs collapse as she watched him walk away. She held her head in her hand when she heard sudden quick footsteps. She looked up as Percy strode back in and flushed the toilet. 

Annabeth's hand broke free of the clasp and her hand pulled free of the toilet. "Goodbye Annabeth" he muttered. 

~

Percy's heart was scooped out and thrown in the garbage. He had dreaded when the heartbreak would happen and now it broke and it hurt like hell. He was really regretting eating all that candy. Percy felt so stupid and lost. He looked up surprised. He was at the restaurant. 

Percy knew he didn't have to but he had gotten really close to Piper, Silena, Jason, Nico, and Reyna. He wanted them to know he would still be around and they can visit him at the firehouse. Unfortunately, his crazy twin was also at the restaurant. "Hi Ted" he sighed wearily. 

Ted looked up with his crazy eyes. "Why doesn't she love me? So I'm not her brother but I have other great qualities" Ted rambled. 

Percy would have attempted to respond but his phone rang. It was Annabeth. _Why would she.._ "Hello" he answered curiously.

"Percy Ted is back! He's in the hallway drunk and ranting. Can you come back?" she asked. 

Percy glanced up a blossom of hope spreading in his chest. "He's in the hallway?" he repeated seeing Ted's miserable face. 

"Yup so maybe you should come back here just for the night. Or a few nights until he clears off for sure" Annabeth rambled through the phone. 

Percy's grin was brilliant in the darkened restaurant. "I'll be right there babe" he promised softly. He hung up. 

"Ted, Annabeth already has a soulmate. Yours is out there you just need to keep searching. Thank you" Percy laughed joyfully. He bounded into the night eager to get back to his wife, who wanted him to come home. 


	8. Date or Not to Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth asked Percy out but are they ready for the fallout?

"Morning" Piper called walking down the stairs to their apartment. 

"Hey. Perfect timing. I have made a decision. I am going to give this marriage a try. Since we are holding Jazz Night in the bistro I'm going to ask Percy out on a date" Annabeth said rushing over to Piper. 

"Really? You guys are finally going on a date!" Piper squealed. 

"Yeah I just woke up and thought what do I have to lose? It's the only way to finally figure out my feelings" Annabeth replied. 

The door swung open and Percy walked in holding a tray with three coffees. "Hey here's your mocha cinnamon swirl latte" Percy offered Piper. 

"Thanks Perce. You are about to have a fantastic day" she winked at him. 

Percy shot a confused look towards Annabeth. "Why am I having a fantastic day?" Percy asked holding out her coffee. 

"Besides your present sugar rush..."Annabeth nodded towards his coffee "I...we are having a Jazz night tonight. I'll be there so I thought we could go...together" she said relishing her black coffee and avoiding his gaze. 

"You mean like a date?" Percy asked smiling stupidly. 

Her eyes flitted up and the look in his eyes made a warm blush splash across her cheeks. "So tonight see you then" Annabeth stammered walking out the door before Percy could stop her.

~

Annabeth was walking into the bistro when Silena suddenly grabbed her making her drop her coffee. Thankfully she had finished it. Silena pulled her over to a table where Nico, Will, Reyna, Silena, Piper, and Jason all sat. 

"So Piper was just telling us you are finally going to date your hubby" Silena shrieked happily. 

"About damn time" Nico muttered. Will nudged him. 

"Percy must be over the moon" Will added. 

"So where are you going?" Silena asked eagerly. 

"I asked him here for jazz night" Annabeth said uncomfortably. 

"That's it. We have been waiting for months for you to make a move and you ask him to the place you work?" Reyna asked. 

"Hey she could have asked him out for a hot dog in the street and Percy would still be doing cartwheels" Jason defended her. Annabeth blushed. 

"See this is perfect because it allows us to have a date without really having a date. See if it gets too serious with flowers and picking me up he's going to think we are falling in love" Annabeth sighed. They all exchanged looks but chose not to comment. 

"I mean one date leads to multiples dates then it's a relationship and then it all goes to hell" Annabeth continued. 

"Geez I thought I was dark" Nico murmured. 

"Me and Jason have to get to the firehouse" Will said checking his phone. 

Nico suddenly grabbed his arm. "Do you want to witness the trainwreck of their first date?" Nico asked Will his voice lower than usual. 

"If you are asking me out the answer is yes" Will smiled down at Nico. "See you all tonight" Will called. Jason pecked Piper on the lips before following him out. 

"I should get going too. Work calls" Piper said standing up. 

"Listen sis I will see you tonight but if you wanna talk I am a phone call away" Piper told Annabeth giving her shoulder a squeeze. 

As Piper was leaving, she nearly smacked into Percy as he was walking in the door. In his arms he held a bouquet of flowers and a grin so jubilant it made her wince. _He's so handsome when he's happy._ "Hey babe I got you some flowers to brighten your day" Percy said honestly. She felt another pang inside her. 

She stood up and took the flowers into her arms, looking down at the beautiful bouquet. "Lilies" she gasped in surprise. 

"I know my wife. You hate roses and these happen to be your favorite flowers" Percy said knowingly. Annabeth looked down into the bouquet and her heart twisted painfully. 

"That's so sweet. Um you are incredibly early for our date like oh seven hours" Annabeth pointed out checking her watch. 

"So I was thinking since you asked me out, I would reciprocate. How about I drive us out to the Hamptons this Sunday?" Percy asked stepping closer, his eyes dancing. 

"So another date...another date" she stammered looking over at Reyna, Silena, and Nico who were watching intently. 

Oblivious, Percy smiled crookedly at her waiting for her response. "So Hamptons that's another date?" she clarified turning away from Percy. She fetched a vase she kept under the sink. 

"Well yeah because we are dating" Percy replied easily striding over to the counter. 

"No no no. We are going on a date. One there's no -ing. Yeah I thought we would go out to Jazz night and I'll see how I feel after that" Annabeth replied not meeting his gaze. She ducked behind the counter but not before seeing a hurt look cross Percy's face. 

"See how you feel. I thought there was two people on the date" Percy asked his voice ragged. Annabeth noticed Reyna pull Nico and Silena into the back. 

Annabeth sighed and stood up. "Yes there are but I'm just worried one of us might be feeling more than the other one and I don't want him.." Annabeth said slowly. Percy's raised an eyebrow. "Or her to get their hopes up when it doesn't work out" Annabeth continued bending down again to tidy up the immaculate display. 

"When?" Percy repeated his eyes darkening. 

"If. I said if" Annabeth claimed standing up again and feeling the magnetic pull of his eyes. They were dark green and miserable. 

"No you said when" Percy said bitterly. Annabeth swallowed harshly. 

"Why did you ask me out today? What was the point if you didn't want to be going out with me?" Percy demanded angrily his voice rough. 

"Jazz night! It's fun" she tried to say enthusiastically but it came out flat. 

"Yeah well you are doing everything you can to suck the fun right out of it. I can't believe I thought we were finally connecting and moving forwards" Percy mumbled scuffing his shoe. 

"I can't do this. I just...dates off" Percy said before storming out of the restaurant, taking her insides with him. 

Annabeth sank down into a chair feeling hollow. 

~

"Hey Mom" Percy said softly as his phone rang on his way to work. 

"Percy, what happened? Is it you and Annabeth?" she asked knowingly. His mom, Sally Blofis(formally Jackson), always had the ability to make him feel better. She always knew what was wrong before he even spoke. She was the one who suggested he go volunteer at the firehouse. 

"I think I have to call it quits Mom" he told her. 

"Percy Jackson don't you dare! You are head over heels in love with her" she scolded. 

"Yeah but she doesn't love me. All I want is to be with her and sometimes I think she may have feelings for me but in the end she is never going to love me back. I think the best thing I can do for her is call my lawyer and get the annulment papers drawn up" Percy sighed hearing the truth ring clearly. 

"Well sweetheart I always say follow your heart. Just make sure you are listening to it" Sally told him. 

"Hey we are still coming over for Thanksgiving right? Estelle misses her big brother" Sally asked changing the subject. 

"Yeah I'll see you in a few days. We may have to eat Chinese in a hotel room though" Percy replied miserably. 

"Despite what you think, Thanksgiving is about family not food" Sally reminded him. 

"I know I know" Percy replied. "Mom I'm heading into work I'll talk to you later?" Percy continued. 

"Yes yes. Be careful my dear. Love you" Sally called. 

"Love you too. Bye Mom" he called clicking off and slipping the phone into his pocket. 

~

"Hey Percy" Piper said walking over to where he was organizing the supply room. 

"Hey Piper visiting Jason?" he asked not looking at her. 

"Yeah I brought some lunch for him. But let's talk about you though. So are you psyched?" she asked quickly. Percy hung his head. "Oh boy" Piper groaned. 

Percy turned around in resignation. "I really wanted you to be my sister in law but if you ever need me or if she does. Call me okay. Don't even hesitate" Percy said honestly pulling her in for a quick hug. 

"But you're perfect for each other" she said pulling away her eyes misty. 

"I already called my lawyer. He's going to bring over the annulment papers tonight" Percy told her regretfully. 

"Does she know?" Piper frowned. 

" _I_ am going to tell her when I get off work" Percy replied. 

"Fine fine" Piper agreed. She patted his cheek. "Is there anything I can do to convince you?" she asked desperately. 

"Come on Pipes. If Annabeth wanted to be with me, she would be. She wouldn't be pushing me away" Percy mumbled. 

"Exactly what you just said. If Annabeth didn't want you around, you would have been gone the morning after. She wants you around, she's just not the best at showing it" Piper pleaded. 

"I can't keep begging her to love me though. I'm sorry Piper" Percy said his heart cracking, walking away from her. 

~

Annabeth sat at a table taking money for a 50/50 raffle. She wore a gorgeous deep purple, sequin halter dress with an open back. Her blonde hair was around her shoulders in long loose curls. She was miserable. Every person who walked in her head flew up only to be disappointed each time. She spotted Piper and Jason dancing near the door, Piper giving her worried looks over his shoulder. Nico and Will were tucked in a corner whispering to each other. Then the door opened and he was there looking tall and tan in a black dress shirt and dress pants. She strode around the couples dancing. "You came?" she smiled. 

Percy looked down. "You're still mad" she realized. 

"I was but...Annabeth I'm sorry" Percy apologized. 

"No no I overreacted" she insisted. 

"Only because I pushed. I keep pushing you like I have pushed you everyday since we got married" Percy said wearily. Percy grabbed her hand and pulled her further into the restaurant. 

"Annabeth. I want to be with you but I also want you to be happy. I need you to be happy and this thing we are doing...you aren't happy" Percy murmured pulling her down at the raffle table. He took her hand in his rubbing his thumb along her hand.

"I think the best thing I can do for you is to listen to you and give you what you keep begging me for. My lawyer is meeting me here with annulment papers" Percy said slowly. Annabeth's enchanting silver eyes widened. _Damn she had to look even more beautiful than usual._

"I have to go check on something" Annabeth stammered pulling away and heading off to the kitchen. 

~

"Annabeth what are you doing? You are letting a great guy slip through your fingers" Silena scolded. Annabeth groaned banging her head dramatically on the doorway. She walked back into the bistro as the jazz singer she hired began to sing The Way You Look Tonight. _Some day when I'm awfully low when the world is cold I will feel a glow just thinking of you_ Annabeth looked across the room and noticed Percy standing against the wall. His eyes met hers and even across the crowded room she felt a shiver run up her spine. 

_And the way you look tonight_ Annabeth's throat tightened remembering all the times Percy had looked at her, into her soul. It suddenly felt so hot and claustrophobic in the bistro. She couldn't stand it. She walked out into the quiet street breathing in the cold air. The hairs on the back of her neck tingled. She looked over her shoulder and saw Percy standing behind her, his eyes unreadable. Silently, he held out a hand to her. She took his hand and he pulled her into his arms. 

_You're lovely with your smile so warm_ the music drifted into the street. Percy and Annabeth swayed slowly in tune to the music. Percy's hand was clasped warmly in hers, his other hand on her bare back. Annabeth ran a hand along his shoulder and tenderly played with the back of his hair. Percy pulled back to look in her eyes. His eyes were dark green in the barely lit street. They were bittersweet and loving. _There's nothing but for me to love you and the way you look tonight._ Annabeth felt her heart exploding and caving in on itself. Her eyes brimmed. Percy shook his head slowly. He leaned forward and tenderly kissed her forehead. She rested her forehead on his so all she could see were his green eyes. 

"Percy" a man called getting out of his car. He held up a briefcase and looked every bit the lawyer with his tailored suit. He headed off into the restaurant. Annabeth stepped back out of Percy's arms taking a steadying breath. 

Percy headed back in, Annabeth on his heels. "Are those the annulment papers?" Silena asked seeing the visible tension on Percy and Annabeth's faces. 

"Yeah Silena they are" Percy said quietly. The lawyer motioned for them to sit so Annabeth and Percy sat on opposite sides of the table. 

"Ladies first" he said obliviously handing Annabeth a pen and pointing to where she has to sign. Annabeth glanced up and Percy pinned her with his gaze. Taking a shallow breath she uncapped the pen. 

"How about a drink to celebrate" Silena said. No one answered her but she strode over to the fridge and began pouring glasses of champagne. 

Annabeth initialed in one spot and was about to sign her name when Silena gasped and spilled champagne all over the table...and all over the annulment papers. "Oh god I'm such a clutz you can't even read a thing" Silena said falsely smearing the words more with her hand. 

"No no you'll ruin it" the lawyer scolded. 

Annabeth and Percy jumped to their feet to avoid getting soaked. "Damn now I'm gonna have to get a new set of copies" the lawyer scolded. Silena shrugged apologetically, but smirking heavily. 

"And with the holiday so close I'm heading out of town. Mr. Jackson can this wait a few days?" he asked Percy. 

Percy smiled slyly. "That okay with you Annabeth?" he asked. 

"Don't wanna ruin the man's holiday" Annabeth smirked. 

"Look I'm really sorry. Why don't you two finish your dance and I'll clean this up with Mr. Lawyer here" Silena offered waving them away. 

"I have a name" the lawyer reminded her. 

"Yeah shh" she hissed as Percy pulled Annabeth onto the makeshift dance floor. As the music flowed around them, Percy and Annabeth held each other close memorizing every moment knowing it may soon be their last. 


	9. Meet the Jacksons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth frets over preparing Thanksgiving. This is a short little chapter next one will be longer. Hope you like it :)

Percy woke up to an already active apartment. Annabeth was already up and looking frazzled. She wore tight yoga pants and athletic clothes and her blonde curls were thrown up in a loose bun. Piper was making french toast and burning them by the smell of it. Percy stretched and walked into the kitchen lowering the stove temperature and patting Piper's shoulder. Annabeth was muttering to herself with a clipboard in her hair. "Babe are you okay?" Percy asked slightly alarmed. 

"Percy you have three coming for Thanksgiving right? Your mom, Paul, and Estelle?" she asked rapid-fire. Percy blinked stupidly. Piper patted him on the shoulder and handed him a coffee. He gave her a grateful smile and took a generous sip. He was surprised she knew how he liked it.

"I...didn't know if...I don't want to impose" Percy said uncomfortably. He ran a hand through his messy hair and met Annabeth's crazed, impatient eyes. 

"Look we are married until after Thanksgiving we might as well spend the holiday together it's fine. But please tell me you will help me come to the grocery store and cook tomorrow. I mean we are going to have an insanely large party here. Silena, Reyna, and Nico always come. Piper is bringing Jason. Nico is bringing Will because he can't afford a flight home. You, Sally, Paul, and Estelle" Annabeth started to hyperventilate. Percy put down his coffee and stepped forward cupping her chin. 

"Babe breath. Why don't we make it a lot easier on you and make it a potluck Thanksgiving? We do it all the time at the firehouse. Assign some people vegetables and others dessert and then all you have focus on is the turkey which I will help you with" Percy promised. 

Annabeth's eyes darted back and forth and Percy could tell she was trying to come up with another argument. "But what if someone makes something awful like mashed potatoes with baking soda. Then everyone hates me as the person who ruined Thanksgiving" she wailed anxiously. 

"Simple. You don't eat the mashed potatoes and eat all the other delicious foods. And if it comes to it, I eat absolutely everything" Percy promised. She had noticed the man could eat like no other. 

She smiled gratefully at him. Percy realized he was still cupping her face and dropped his hand. "There is something else we should talk about" Percy said nervously. He took another drink of coffee. 

"Percy I have been making lists and recipes since 5 am. Get on with it" Annabeth hissed impatiently. 

"Thanksgiving morning the firehouse runs an Bachelor Brunch fundraiser. You know the women come and bid on our brunch baskets" Percy explained. 

"That's not a question" Annabeth pointed out, her eyes bugging out again. 

"My question is if you want me to...if you have a problem with me...going because the guys signed me up already" Percy stammered. 

"You aren't a bachelor though" Piper commented behind them. 

"He sort of is...will be in a few days at least" Annabeth said stiffly turning away from him. Percy bit his lip wondering if he should say something else, anything else...like maybe how the last thing he wants is to be a bachelor. 

"Percy" Annabeth said suddenly turning around her eyes meeting his boldly, making him catch his breath. 

"Yeah?" he asked breathlessly. 

"I...want to know when you want to go shopping" Annabeth said rapidly ducking her head to examine the grocery list again. 

"I'm working at 3 so let me shower and we can go right away" Percy said briskly already heading up the stairs. 

~

"What are you doing Annabeth? You are doing everything possible to push Percy away and guess what you are running out of chances. In a few days time he will be gone" Piper scolded. 

Annabeth's eyes stung but she grit her teeth. "Tell your friends they are all in charge of bringing a vegetable" Annabeth said hoarsely desperate to change the subject. 

"Who's going to make dessert?" Piper asked softly taking her cue. 

"Percy's family can bring something and maybe you can pick up a pie from the pie shop. Silena normally brings a pie too" Annabeth said thoughtfully. 

"And what about our family?" Piper asked examining her nails. 

"I just said you will get pie tomorrow" Annabeth said slowly her voice rising. 

"I'm sorry I didn't have a choice" Piper rushed on apologetically. 

"You invited our father?!! Is the step monster coming too?" Annabeth growled furiously. 

Piper hung her head. "Piper where are we even going to fit that many people?" Annabeth screeched. 

"What if we use your restaurant? You were planning on closing it anyways just close it a little earlier" Percy called calmly walking down the stairs again in a tee-shirt from his fire department. 

"See always trust your husband. Okay got to go bye" Piper said making a speedy exit. Annabeth glared at the door until her eyes crossed. 

Two strong hands met the back of her neck and worked its way through all her knotted muscles. Annabeth moaned as Percy slowly turned her body into pudding. "Tell me what's wrong" he coaxed soothingly. 

Instantly her muscles tightened but he gently tightened his hold unknotting each muscle. "My father's coming for Thanksgiving. We don't...I can't believe Piper..." she stammered as her mind melted and she leaned into Percy's willing hands. 

"He's coming for one meal that's all. Be thankful it is a full house. You won't have to talk to him and if anything introduce your husband and that should provide a pretty good distraction" Percy said softly and warmly into her ear. 

"Does your mom..mm?" she tried to ask but her mind couldn't form words. 

"Oh please I told her the day after. She has been dying to meet you" Percy said his hands stilling as his words sunk in. Annabeth felt her gut twist and she stood up straightening her clothes forcing herself to face reality. 

"Let's go to the store" Annabeth said forcing her face into a mask. Percy narrowed his eyes at her but nodded reluctantly. 

~

Annabeth walked into her apartment exhausted. All day long she walked around in a blender of her own making, thoughts and memories shredding around inside her mind. She was tormented by vicious memories of her childhood only to be mixed by sweet memories of her and Percy which was even more torturous. She changed quick into comfortable linen pants and a tank top. She was just considering what to eat for dinner when the doorbell rang. She peered through the peephole to see an friendly older woman on the other side, her smile instantly recognizable. She opened the door and found a woman with dark brown brown hair mingled with some gray. She was beautiful though. In front of her stood a toddler around four years old smiling at her brightly and a man stood next to them holding two boxes of pizza. "Hi you must be Percy's family" Annabeth said without a doubt. 

"Yes I'm Sally. I know this is very overdue but welcome to the family" the woman said stepping forward and embracing Annabeth in a warm hug. Annabeth wanted but she didn't fight it. Instead, she hugged her back. 

"Hi Annabeth" a teeny voice called. She stepped back and smiled at the young girl. 

"Hey there you must be Estelle" she said eagerly. The little girl nodded. 

"I'm Percy's sister and you are Percy's wife" she said promptly. Annabeth blushed and she swallowed harshly. 

"We brought pizza" the man said swiftly. Annabeth guessed this was Percy's stepfather. 

"Come on in but Percy is still at work I'm afraid" Annabeth said opening the door widely. 

"Percy cawed us. He said to show you Nemoh" Estelle said bouncing on her heels. 

"Oh is Nemo one of your toys?" she asked in a singsong voice. 

Paul snorted. "Percy wasn't exaggerating you don't know movies" he said putting the pizza on the counter. He also had a plastic bag she hadn't noticed with plates and a bottle of soda. 

"Finding Nemo is a Disney movie and one of Percy and Estelle's favorites" Sally said kindly handing her a DVD. 

"Percy loves his movies" Annabeth smirked looking over the DVD. Sally examined her face thoughtfully. 

"Pizzah!" Estelle cheered. 

"Why don't we eat at the table?" Sally suggested gesturing to the table. 

Annabeth realized what she was doing and wondered what exactly Percy had told her. "No let's eat in front of the tv and we can this movie about the oceans. Is it a documentary?" she asked going to take out cups. 

"You'll see" Sally chuckled. 

~

Percy was surprised but the lack of texts he had received. He was guessing this meant they were getting settled in the hotel. He opened the apartment door and stopped short his heart in his throat. Annabeth sat wedged on the couch next to his mom bouncing his baby sister on her knee singing "Just keep swimming swimming swimming". 

"Hello Percy" his stepfather called. 

"Persy!!" Estelle yelled leaping off Annabeth's lap. She ran over to him and he wrapped his arms around her eagerly. 

Percy laughed. "I've missed you squirt. Is that Nemo I hear?" he asked. 

"Come on Persy! You need to come sit next to Annabweth" Estelle demanded tugging his hand over to the couch. 

Percy let Estelle pull him over. He shook Paul's hand and hugged his mother tightly. Her maternal eyes examined his face carefully not missing a thing he expected. 

"Hey babe finally watching a movie huh?" Percy asked. Annabeth ducked her head a little but grinned. 

"Persy sit!" Estelle commanded. Percy smirked sitting down and immediately Estelle crawled into his lap. His mom handed him a plate with two slices of pizza. 

"Ah of course you are the reason for the second box of pizza. I was wondering why you sprung for two pies" Annabeth teased. 

"Oh yeah Percy's stomach is bottomless. We always come prepared" Sally said knowingly smiling proudly at her only son. Percy reddened and he met Annabeth's eyes. They both looked away and Percy tucked into his pizza. 

~

Percy met his mother's eyes as the movie ended. Estelle had fallen asleep on Paul's shoulder. He glanced down and realized Annabeth had fallen asleep too. At some point during the movie, he had slipped his arm around her shoulders. Near the end she had fallen asleep on his chest. His heart twisted painfully as he watched her head rise and fall with every breathe he took. Sally blew him a kiss and mimed him calling her tomorrow. Her eyes were sympathetic and hopeful. Paul walked by cradling Estelle in his arms. The door shut with a quiet click. "Hey Annabeth" he murmured hating to disturb her. 

"Mmm" she whined unhappily. 

"Come on babe, let's get you up to bed" he insisted. Annabeth mumbled incoherently. He put her hand around his neck pulled her up into his arms. He slowly walked her up the stairs. Annabeth pressed her face into his neck and continue to doze. 

Once in her room he tossed back the covers trying to steady Annabeth in his arms. He laid her down on the bed but her hand grasped his shirt tightly. He tried to get her to lay down but she pulled him with her as she lay down so he almost fell on top of her. "Stay with me" she mumbled her eyes cracking open just a smidge. 

"Annabeth" he protested but she turned over grabbing his hand in hers. He knew he should protest more, fight, be more noble but in reality he was exhausted too and he wasn't sure he had the strength to fight his desire. So he lay down, pulled the blankets over both of them, and wrapped his arms warmly around his soon-to-be-ex wife who sighed dreamily, a faint smile playing on her lips. 


	10. Thank You for the Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth and Percy's impending annulment, family, and mystery dates lead to a very eventful Thanksgiving

Annabeth woke up completely entwined in Percy's embrace. Their legs were curled around one another, Percy's arms held her close, her one hand held his shirt and her other was cupping his cheek. Any other time she had slept with a man she had always tried to maintain their distance. She wasn't much of a cuddler yet here she was linked with Percy's and she couldn't be more content. She was afraid to breathe, afraid to shatter the moment. As if to prove her point, Percy stirred. He sighed contently as his eyes fluttered open. His seafoam green eyes were pure and clear in the morning. He blinked at her confused and then seemed to register the position they were in. His eyes widened studying her face almost bashfully. Desire sparked in his eyes and he glanced down to her lips. The air between them crackled with electricity. Percy leaned closer until their lips were just a breath apart. Then he paused and met her eyes in a silent staredown. She understood, he needed her to give permission, to capture those lips right in front of her, to just give in...to all of it.

An alarm went off but neither of them moved. "That's my alarm to get ready for the Bachelor Brunch" Percy murmured. He raised an eyebrow at her. Everything inside her hardened and her mind whirled. She broke away scrambling off him like he suddenly caught fire. 

_He is going to be your ex-husband in a few days and you just slept with him, literally._ "You should be getting ready then" she said looking down as she straightened her clothes. The bathroom door shut with a slam. 

~

Annabeth was making an large breakfast when Piper came down the stairs in an shimmery brown sweater and high jeans looking fashionable and pretty. "Hey Pipes" Annabeth sighed. 

"Go get changed we have somewhere to go" Piper barked. 

"Excuse me?" Annabeth asked looking up from the stove. 

"I'll finish cooking breakfast. Go" Piper commanded not leaving any room for argument. 

Annabeth went up the stairs and opened the stairs and burst out laughing. Percy stood in front of the mirror wearing tight jeans, bright red suspenders, and a tank top that read Hunky Firefighter #9. Once she started, she couldn't stop. Laughter exploded out of her until she was practically hysterical. Gulping in mouthfuls of air Annabeth sank onto her bed wiping her eyes. "Trust me I didn't choose the outfit" Percy muttered ruefully. He pulled on a dark gray hoodie turning to face her. 

"So you'll be back by noon?" she asked her voice still shaking. 

"At the latest" he promised. A slight acrid smell filled the air. 

"Piper's burning breakfast" they said in unison. They both laughed. Percy's eyes twinkled at her mischievously. "I'm going to go check on that. It would be really embarrassing if she causes a fire when I'm in the house" Percy chuckled heading out the door. Annabeth sighed deeply as misery washed over her. 

Piper came bounding in. "Let's go get changed. Places to go and I burned breakfast so that's off the table" Piper said cheerfully opening her closet. 

"These are your good butt jeans and this gold lace top will have Percy's jaw on the ground. Don't make me strip you. You know I will" Piper threatened. 

Grumbling Annabeth hopped off the bed and went to shower. 

~

"I can't believe we are doing this" Annabeth grumbled. 

"Shh number 8 is Will" Nico hissed. Will emerged from the back room looking attractive and embarrassed in his ridiculous getup. Will looked out over the crowd blushing but he beamed eagerly when he caught sight of Nico. Nico grinned bashfully. 

"William Solace. Bid on his basket and you get cheesy scrambled eggs with sundried tomatoes and caramelized onions, bagels, and fresh jam" the announcer called. 

"50 bucks" a busty 30 something yelled waving the money in the air. Nico rolled his eyes. 

"100 dollars" an hipster guy said waving a bill in his hand loosely.

Will smiled and Nico scowled at the guy in offense. "Aren't you gonna bid?" Piper hissed. 

"Soon" Nico muttered. 

"120" a giggly brunette teenager called. 

"150" the busty woman called. 

"175" the hipster yelled blowing Will a kiss. 

"400 dollars" Nico bellowed. Piper and Annabeth chuckled but he elbowed them. On stage, Will was grinning broadly. Nobody responded. 

"Going once...twice...sold" the announcer called ringing a bell. Will grabbed his basket and hopped off the stage. Nico strode over to him smiling softly. 

Piper and Annabeth shared a look. Percy walked out from the back room and the entire room erupted with eager giggles. Percy, for his credit, looked bored as he smiled kindly at the crowd. Then his gaze fell on Annabeth and he jumped startled. "Annabeth" he called his brow furrowed. 

"I'm here for the charity" she called blushing. He nodded unsurely. 

"How much money do you have?" Piper whispered as they announcer announced Percy's basket. 

"I got the 200$ from the ATM. That's what you told me" Annabeth scolded. 

"I have 55$. So 255$. I didn't think they would go this high to be honest" Piper admitted. 

"50 dollars" a beautiful woman with black curls yelled. 

"Fifty one dollars" Piper called. Annabeth rolled her eyes. On stage Percy pursed his lips to not laugh out loud. 

"One hundred dollars" a bone thin blond called. 

"101..dollars" Piper yelled. 

"One hundred fifty" a brunette in an very teeny bandeau called. Percy smiled cockily at her before shooting a swift glance over to Annabeth. 

"One hundred fifty one dollars" Piper yelled.

"Two hundred fifty" an aggressive looking pair of females called glaring over at Piper and Annabeth. 

"Crap" Annabeth hissed. 

"255 dollars...and an new coral lipstick" Piper called. 

"255 dollars going once" the announcer called. 

"You're welcome" Piper whispered gleefully. 

"Twice" the announcer called as Percy met Annabeth's eyes smiling softly. 

"Five thousand dollars" a loud voice called across the room. Annabeth and Piper whirled around. 

A gorgeous tall redhead smiled seductively stood in the back of the room. "Rachel" Percy gasped in surprise.

"Hey baby you miss me" Rachel waved giving him a theatrical wink. 

"Baby?" Annabeth repeated. 

"Who's calling your baby, baby?" Piper whispered looking between them. 

Percy looked over at Annabeth, his face apologetic and uncomfortable. "Sold" the announcer yelled. 

"Yeah thanks a ton Piper" Annabeth hissed standing up and striding out of the firehouse. Percy frowned after her. 

~

"Oh god. Oh god oh god" Silena wailed hysterically. 

"What's the matter?" Reyna asked. She was helping Silena close the restaurant and yet she was doing all the work while Silena 'finished up some important paperwork' on her laptop. 

"What ever do you mean?" Silena asked her face red. 

"Silena is that your married poker guy again?" Reyna scowled.

"He contacted me. I swear I told him three weeks ago it was over. Oh my god he wants to meet me. Today. What should I wear?" Silena said pulling Reyna down and squeezing her hand as she read her email. 

"He wants to meet you. On a national holiday he should be spending with his wife" Reyna pointed out reading over Silena's shoulder, a disgusted look on her face. 

"He wants us both to wear an orange top. It's like we're spies or something" Silena said grinning. 

"Have you no integrity?" Reyna snapped. 

"Look I know it's wrong and he's married. But I need to know what he looks like. To tell him to his face it's over. In a really cute outfit" Silena pleaded. 

"It's a bad idea. You're gonna get hurt" Reyna advised her, her face impassive. 

"I love you" Silena murmured. 

"I love you too. If he hurts you and you need to borrow my nunchucks let me know" Reyna said simply placing a kiss to Silena's temple and leaving the restaurant, leaving Silena alone with her laptop and her guilt. 

~

"Remind why we can't just bake our own pie" Jason asked. Piper and Jason waited in the very long line at the pie shop. 

"Because this place has the best pie in the city and I do not want to be in the loft right now" Piper muttered. 

"What did you do?" Jason asked. 

"Nico! Will! Happy Thanksgiving" Piper squealed catching sight of the couple as they wound down the street. 

"Hey guys" Nico called. 

"Don't change the subject. What did you do?" Jason insisted. 

"Well...you two were at the auction. You saw what happened" Piper said uncomfortably. 

Will blushed bright red and Nico ducked his head. "We weren't really paying attention to the rest of the auction" Will bit his lip. 

"Well I thought I would get Annabeth and Percy to finally go on a date but some hot redhead swooped in and bought him. I caught up with them afterwards and apparently they were high school sweethearts so I thought..." Piper stammered knotting her fingers. 

"Oh boy" Nico muttered. 

"I convinced Percy and Rachel to have their brunch at our place and since Rachel had no Thanksgiving plans..." Piper said slowly. 

"You invited someone else to Thanksgiving. Do you want Annabeth to kill you? Who's Rachel?" Silena asked sneaking up on them, making the group jump. 

"Percy's high school girlfriend. Where were you?" Jason asked. 

"Closing the restaurant and dealing with Silena" Reyna said forcefully. 

"What's going on with Silena?" Will asked curiously. 

"She's back in contact with the married guy and is going to meet him today" Reyna told them sighing. 

The whole group hissed at the news. 

~

"Excuse me" Silena murmured to a loving couple in line as she approached a handsome figure in front of her wearing an black jacket and orange dress shirt. She felt unbelievably fragile as she wore her heart on her sleeve. 

"Pokerman?" she asked hopefully. The man turned around revealing his handsome tanned face and blond hair. 

"Silena?" he gasped. 

"Luke!" she shrieked.

"Oh my god!" they yelled in unison. 

"The woman who I have been talking to for months who is so sensitive and amazing is you?" Luke demanded. 

"Can you sound a little less disgusted?" Silena asked. 

"No no I just mean god I've known you for how long and...I guess I didn't know who you really are" Luke summed up smiling down at her. Silena felt her heart skip. 

"You were Annabeth's boyfriend I never really knew you as anything else" Silena said her heart ping-ponging all over the place with guilt and longing. 

"I never realized how beautiful and incredible you were" Luke murmured stepping closer. 

~

Piper stepped forward as her phone rang again. "Death is calling, again" Nico teased. 

Piper rejected the call. "Three times. It's safe to say Rachel and Percy have arrived" Piper said shakily. 

"Well I texted Percy to send his family over early to cut the tension" Jason replied wrapping an arm around her shoulders. They moved up in line and saw a couple sitting on a bench near the entrance two pies next to them and their faces interlocked in an embarrassing display of PDA. 

"Oh god at the pie place" Silena grumbled. The couple came up for air and the man tucked a hair behind the woman's ear revealing both of their faces. The gang gasped in unison. 

"Oh my god!" Piper squealed. 

"Luke and Silena" Nico gaped. 

"Luke as in Annabeth's ex?" Will asked glancing around the group. 

"One in the same" Jason replied in amazement. 

~

Annabeth had been on the way to getting past tipsy when the cavalry arrived. Sally, Estelle, and Paul dragged her down to the restaurant after taking stock of the situation. Paul had transferred the turkey to the restaurant's oven. Estelle connected Annabeth's phone and figured out how to play Disney songs through the speakers. Sally had brewed a fresh pot of coffee and passed Annabeth a cup knowingly. She flushed and accepted the cup. 

Annabeth began pushing the tables together as the doors swung open as the army traipsed in. Percy and Rachel strolled into the crowded restaurant looking incredibly cozy together; laughing and smiling at one another. 

Annabeth's vision went red and she immediately headed into the kitchen to check on the food. She started prepping her famous twice baked potatoes when she felt more than heard someone's presence behind her. She glanced behind her to see Percy studying her. "I have it here. Don't need any help. You can get back to your very flirty date" Annabeth hissed going to the fridge. 

"Her name's Rachel. We dated in high school" Percy told her. Annabeth whirled around furiously. 

"Oh even better, you invited your ex girlfriend to my Thanksgiving dinner" Annabeth screeched. Percy gritted his teeth. 

"Actually Piper did because she knew Rachel had no Thanksgiving plans" Percy replied. Annabeth rolled her eyes. Then a voice drifted in, familiar and jarring to her. Annabeth jumped as if electrocuted.

"Your father?" Percy guessed. Annabeth didn't answer. 

Percy stepped forward and cupped her chin. "One dinner that's all. I'll check on the food. You go say hi to your father" Percy said softly. Annabeth looked into his brilliant green eyes and melted a little. 

"Okay" she murmured. 

She headed into the restaurant and observed the scene for a minute. Estelle, Nico, Will, Reyna, and her stepmother were setting the table. Sally, Jason, and Piper were unloading the various foods people brought. Paul and her father were having a discussion about the history of army planes. Her father was obsessed with history and especially aviation. She was about to go help unload the foods but her father intercepted her. "Happy Thanksgiving Annabeth" her father said stoically not moving to embrace her. 

"Father" she answered. Paul glanced between the two and stepped away to give them privacy. 

"So you got married?" her father asked studying her. 

"I got drunk and married my old boss a few months after I discovered my fiancé's infidelity" Annabeth told him bluntly gauging his reaction. 

Her father chuckled. "I want to hear all about it. Sounds as dramatic as City Lights" he grinned. 

Annabeth smirked. Her father and her used to bond over silent films. "I'm not Chaplin and Percy isn't a blind flower seller" she told him grinning despite herself. Her father sat down at a nearby couch looking at her expectantly. So she sat down beside him and began telling her father everything that had happened over the past two years. Piper and Jason walked over to join in the story. 

Percy emerged from the back and leaned in the doorway watching Annabeth and Piper catch up with their father. He smiled softly as he watched Annabeth laugh with her father. "Percy come over here. I'm telling them about our junior prom" Rachel called. Annabeth looked over her shoulder and met Percy's gaze. Percy sighed and walked over to Rachel who slung an arm around his waist pulling him in close. 

~

"Has anyone seen Silena? We are about to sit down" Annabeth asked as they all found their seats. Annabeth went to sit next to Reyna with Piper on her other side. Percy and Rachel sat across from them and she stiffened. Rachel giggled wrapping an arm around Percy's. 

"Seriously no one has heard from Silena? What could be doing?" Annabeth asked again checking her phone. Nico snickered and Piper glowered down the table at him. Annabeth didn't miss the exchange. 

"Is something wrong?" she asked. 

"Hi sorry I'm late. The line at the pie store was really long" Silena muttered walking in the door her head hung. 

"We were getting worried. Is everything okay?" Annabeth asked as she sat next to Nico and Will. 

"Yeah" Silena paled. 

"Piper it's your time to shine" Annabeth glanced down the table. Piper was always so good at speaking she was the official toast giver. 

"I would like us all to give thanks. For friends for which we are coming apart at the seams. For relationships whether they be new and exciting" she began glancing down at Nico and Will. 

"For new love" she murmured blushing as she glanced at her boyfriend. 

"And for all the loves that are meant to be" she murmured meeting Annabeth's eyes. Annabeth glanced up and back down at her plate blushing. 

"And let's give thanks to life. It's messy and complicated and often full of mistakes. Let's give thanks that we learn from them" Piper ended ominously glancing to the end of the table. Annabeth frowned. 

"Cheers" Reyna rushed on holding up her glass.

~

Annabeth stepped outside to get some fresh air swirling her glass of wine. Everyone had insisted on helping clean and begged her to leave the kitchen because she was being too bossy. She breathed in the cold night. Her mind was whirling and her emotions wrought. The door behind her opened and her father stepped out. 

"Hey Dad" she muttered sitting down at one of their outdoor tables. 

"Annabeth are we ever going to get past it all? You have now planned two weddings and I have been invited to neither" her father sighed heavily. 

"Come on Dad. My 'wedding' to Percy was in a Atlantic City chapel at midnight. We borrowed two witnesses from the bar. The whole mistake will be signed and over with in a few days time" Annabeth grumbled looking back into the restaurant where Percy was dancing with Estelle. Annabeth smiled at the sight. 

"I think you should stay married" her father said simply. 

"What?" Annabeth gaped. 

"I've been watching. You are in love with him and he's in love with you despite the redhead hanging off him" her father said bluntly. Annabeth scoffed glancing back into the restaurant. 

"I know you and me don't always get along. A part of you has hated me since the day I began to fall in love with another woman. I can't fault you for that anymore than you can fault me for falling in love twice in my life" her father sighed. 

"She always made me feel like the crust of the toast. You and Piper were the PB&J of the sandwich but I was the crust that people rip off and don't eat" Annabeth mumbled. 

"See I remember you treating her the same way" her father reminded her meeting her eyes. Annabeth sighed and drained the last of her wine. 

"All I'm saying is we both should try harder to be apart of each other's lives. You're my daughter. I love you" he said simply. Annabeth stood up and hugged her father tightly. 

"I love you too Dad" she murmured. 

"Hey sorry to interrupt but we are going to sit down for dessert" Percy said softly. 

"Percy I don't think we have had the pleasure. Frederick Chase" her father held out his hand. 

"Percy Jackson nice to meet you" Percy said amicably.

Her father glanced between them. "Let's eat some sweets" he said patting Percy's shoulder. Percy opened his mouth but Annabeth stepped by him. 

~

They were just finishing dessert as Rachel was telling them the very long story of the adventure their families took to the Hoover Dam. How someone could have sex on the elevator at a national museum Annabeth didn't know but she was trying her best to not release the jealousy boiling inside her. She was so focused on Rachel's hand sliding up and down Percy's arm she didn't notice Nico, Reyna, and Piper having a hissed conversation with Silena at the end of the table. 

"Oh god" Silena gasped fat tears falling onto her cheek.

"Silena what's wrong?" Annabeth asked coming around the table. 

"What a great friend you have there Silena. She's your best friend and business partner" Nico hissed vehemently. 

"You have no right to judge me Nico" Silena screeched now sobbing. 

"What is going on?" Annabeth demanded. No one answered her. 

"Silena?" she asked. 

"Annabeth I'm so sorry...I never meant...oh god" Silena gasped as she began to wheeze. 

"Oh god did you screw up the books?" Annabeth sighed. 

"My...onwine poker man..is wuke" she wailed. 

"What?" Annabeth asked. 

"I'm in wove with wuke" she sobbed. 

"Who?" Annabeth demanded. 

"Luke" Silena replied covering her mouth. Annabeth's eyes widened. 

"The...the Luke I almost married...he's married to Kelly" Annabeth stammered her chest heaving. 

"Yeah...it's not working out" Silena commented. Annabeth's mind whirled and she swayed a little on her feet. 

Jason jumped up and held her in place. "I can't do this" Annabeth stammered backing out of Jason's grasp. 

"Thank you all for coming. I'm sorry I have to go" Annabeth stammered as she swiftly left the restaurant. 

"Piper I'll go" Percy called as Piper rose to chase after her. 

"No I should go. She's my sister" Piper insisted. 

"She's my wife" Percy pointed out and Piper relented. 

"She's your what?!" Rachel yelled. Percy sighed heavily rolling his eyes. 

"Rach I can explain" Percy began but she stood her red curls swishing. 

"Don't bother you can drop dead" Rachel yelled storming out of the restaurant. 

"Are your Thanksgivings always this dramatic?" Will whispered. 

~

Annabeth stood on her patio as the moon shined bright over head. She took a sip of her whiskey which was warming her in the brisk night. "Annabeth" a familiar voice coaxed. 

"What do you want?" she asked into the night. 

"To see if you are okay" Percy said coming to stop behind her. Annabeth didn't answer. 

"Come on babe I'm sure tonight was really hard for you" Percy continued. Annabeth shrugged. 

"I mean after last year you are probably feeling really upset" Percy said. 

"And betrayed...Annabeth come on you can't keep this all in just talk to me" Percy pleaded but Annabeth kept her back to him. 

"Look I get it when you heard about Luke and Silena it must have brought you back to all your memories of your w.." Percy sighed. 

"This isn't about Luke. I'm betrayed and angry at Silena. I'm worried about Silena. I can't believe you think this is about Luke. After so long I realized I'm completely over hi...are you interested in that girl?" Annabeth spun around. 

"I...what?" Percy asked bewildered. 

Annabeth ranted "You know Rachel. Your high school girlfriend who could not keep her eyes off you. The way she touched you and giggled. All those stories. And the way you guys laughed all night. I'm not jealous I swear but I'm not that girl. I'm uptight and I hate it. I hate that I'm so confused. I want to be the one laughing with you and god I just.." 

Percy stepped forward, grabbing her face in his strong hands, and kissed her. Passion and electricity like Annabeth had never felt coursed through her. She kissed Percy back with her whole heart and felt the current surging between them. Annabeth wrapped her arms around Percy's neck pulling him in tight as he ran a hand up her back into her hair. 

~

"Reyna is trying to talk to Silena?" Jason asked Piper as they walked up to their apartment. After Annabeth and Percy had taken off, Silena who was inconsolable took off shortly after. Will and Nico snuck off to Will's apartment. Annabeth's father and stepmother went back to their hotel. Estelle, Paul, and Sally were going for a walk around the city. 

"She's going to try but I don't really know if anyone can get through to her. Right now I'm more worried about my sister" she replied opening the door and going to the fridge for a beer. Jason stopped short. 

"I think Annabeth is just fine" Jason laughed. Piper lifted her head and spotted Annabeth wrapped in Percy's embrace her lips locked on his. 

Piper jumped up to squeal but Jason wrapped one hand around her mouth and another round her middle scooping her out of the apartment. 

~

"Wow" Percy gasped as they both came up for air. 

"Wow" Annabeth murmured running a hand through Percy's hair as she grinned at him. 

"Annabeth you have just made this the greatest Thanksgiving of my life" Percy said reverently brushing a hair away from her face. Annabeth opened her mouth to respond but instead captured Percy's lips once more. Percy deepened the kiss and their tongues danced together. Annabeth came back up for air and rested her forehead on Percy's breathing hard. 

"Annabeth I am going to make sure you never doubt us again. I swear babe I am going to make you so happy" Percy promised. 

"I'm pretty damn happy right now" Annabeth murmured. 

"Which is why I am going to go to the firehouse right now" Percy said slowly. 

Annabeth frowned in confusion. "That is not going to make me happy" she replied. 

Percy sighed. "Annabeth from the second we got married you said this wouldn't work because we did everything backwards. We've come so far and I want to do this right. I want to do the dating, the wooing, every last bit of it. I won't ever let a single doubt enter that beautiful mind of yours ever again" Percy told her cupping her cheek. 

"That's quite a speech" Annabeth murmured. He kissed her nose. 

""I mean every word. Which is why tonight I'm gonna spend the night at the firehouse and tomorrow be prepared for the date of your life" Percy swore taking a step back. 

"Okay" Annabeth sighed happily. 

Percy walked to the door and then walked back to her swiftly and pulled her in for one more searing kiss. "Okay I'm going" he panted. He walked back to the door with his hand on the doorknob. 

"Percy?" Annabeth called. 

"Yeah" he said his expression tentative. 

"You made this my best Thanksgiving too" Annabeth said slowly. Percy grinned, his whole face lighting up. He turned the doorknob and left the apartment. 

"Oh my god" Annabeth gasped gleefully her legs giving out as she slumped to the floor. 


	11. Dates, Sex, and Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Annabeth plan to go on a date but Silena's affair with Luke gets in the way

Annabeth woke after a restless sleep. She already missed having Percy in her bed. She would have tried to sleep in a little longer but the sunlight streaming in her window was persistent. She woke and took extra time to put on her favorite sweater and good jeans. She walked down the stairs just as someone knocked on her door. Silena stood on the other side holding a bouquet of lilies in her arm. Annabeth frowned down at them. "These aren't from me. I was walking up the same time as the delivery guy" Silena supplied helpfully handing her the flowers. 

Annabeth smirked softly at the flowers reading the card on it that read in Percy's messy scrawl _To my beautiful Annabeth, last night was incredible but I hope you are free for the date of your life tonight. I will pick you up at 6 pm in front of the coffee shop._ She bit her lip to hide her smile then glanced back up her expression smoothing. "Annabeth can we please talk? I brought us coffee and bagels?" Silena pleaded holding out a plastic bag. 

"Come on in" Annabeth muttered. 

Silena silently handed her a coffee and bagel. Then she proceeded to eat her bagel in silence. "Were you planning on talking today?" Annabeth asked dryly as she took a hearty sip of coffee. 

"I don't know what to say" Silena choked. 

"Are you still going to see Luke?" Annabeth demanded. 

"No I swear. I never wanted to betray you. You are the most important person in my life and I can't lose you. You're my best friend" Silena sobbed. 

Annabeth pulled her to her feet and pulled her into a warm hug. "Silena we are best friends and that's why I want the best for you. I went through it with Luke. I know how persuasive he can be. But he will hurt you and I love you too much to ignore that fact" Annabeth told her honestly. Silena nodded hugging her tight once more. 

"Can we be friends again?" Silena asked shakily. 

"Only if I get to tell you all about my earthshattering kiss with Percy last night?" Annabeth squealed. 

"WHAT? Tell me everything right now" Silena screeched. 

~

Annabeth was trying her best to sit still as Piper straightened and then curled her hair. "Where's Silena tonight? Normally she would be all over it" Piper asked. 

Annabeth frowned. "You know I haven't heard from her since this morning. I told her I was going out with Percy tonight. It is weird that she didn't come over to dictate what I should and shouldn't wear" Annabeth fretted. 

"Lucky for you, you have your fashionable little sis to step in" Piper grinned. Annabeth nodded then winced as the movement touched her ear to the curler. 

At that moment her phone rang. "Oh speak of the devil" Annabeth teased. "Hey Silena where...what? Whoa slow down. Alright I'm coming over" Annabeth stammered over Silena's sobs. 

"What's going on?" Piper gasped putting down the curler. 

"I'm not sure. Silena is hysterical she couldn't even talk I have to go over there" Annabeth said concernedly gathering her purse and jacket. 

"What about your date? Are you gonna cancel?" Piper asked quickly. 

Annabeth bit her lip checking her watch. "No we have waited too long for this. I'll run over there, calm her down, and get back here in time for the most amazing date of my life" Annabeth announced decidedly. 

~

Annabeth had to step around police officers, and an ambulance took off as she was entering into the building. Her heart was hammering out of control and fear. She finally got to Silena's apartment where her door was open. "Silena" she called. 

"Over here" a miserable voice croaked. Annabeth rushed into the living room where Silena sat sitting in a pink silk robe sobbing hysterically. 

"What is going on?" Silena gasped. 

Silena picked her head up revealing a large bruise on her cheek and Annabeth could know see the sexy lingerie she was wearing. "Oh god...you had sex with Luke didn't you?" Annabeth screeched. 

"No...he was coming over" Silena sobbed. 

"And he came over and told me I was beautiful. We started kissing when the door banged open...." Silena continued blubbering as Annabeth sat next to her on the couch. 

"It was his wife, Kelly. She was furious and called me all these horrible names which is when Luke told her I was a hooker he hired.." she howled her tears falling. 

"Which is when Kelly smacked me and...then...Luke felt a pain in his arm...and he collapsed.." Silena bawled now shaking. 

"Luke collapsed?" Annabeth asked. 

"He had a heart attack" Silena wailed covering her eyes as she shook. 

"You killed him?" Annabeth hissed. 

"I don't know he was headed to the ICU and his wife threatened to kill me if I tried to come which is how the cops got called" Silena said shakily. Then she dissolved into a new set of sobs.

A cop appeared behind Annabeth. "Ma'am you are all set. We have your version of the story and we will call you if we have any questions" the cop told Silena. 

"Thank you officer" Annabeth answered for Silena. 

"Charlie we gotta go" another officer called and the officer hurried out of the apartment shutting the door with a definite click. 

"I should yell at you for lying to me or for screwing a married guy or for making me later for my date but I think you have suffered enough heartbreak today. You don't need your best friend to be pissed at you too" Annabeth sighed heavily pulling Silena's shaking form into her arms. 

"I just couldn't give him up. He made me feel so special and beautiful. I know it was wrong but I needed him" Silena pleaded. 

Annabeth lifted Silena's chin. "Silena don't pull that card. That's just you being insecure. You are beautiful and special and someday you will meet someone where you don't have to hide or lie to your friends about it. A guy who cherishes you. You deserve to find someone who looks at you like you are their whole world" Annabeth promised her. 

Silena swallowed and murmured "Like Percy looks at you". 

Annabeth blushed bright red but then jumped off the couch startled. "Damn it what time is it? Shit it's already 6:15 I was supposed to meet Percy at 6" Annabeth swore. 

"Call him" Silena insisted jumping off the couch and throwing on clothes haphazardly. 

"He's not answering" Annabeth replied. 

"Let's catch a cab and hopefully he's still waiting" Silena called now dressed in crumpled jeans and a sweater. 

"Right, let's go" Annabeth dashed out the door. 

~

"He's not here either" Annabeth wailed desperately flinging open her apartment door. 

"I'm so sorry for making you miss your date...look flower" Silena said anxiously. 

"He said he waited but he thought I changed my mind. I didn't change my mind!" Annabeth whined seeing a note attached to a rose. 

"You'll get another date. One with less traffic I can't believe how bad it was. Maybe the president is in the city" Silena said thoughtfully. 

Silena strode over to the tv and turned on the news. Annabeth sighed and took out a bottle of wine. "Oh look this is it. There's a huge fire in Soho. Some of my favorite clothing stores are there" Silena fretted.

Annabeth walked over a strange tingle in her spine. The tv announcer rattled off a list of stations called in. "Poseidon Boulevard that's Percy's station" Annabeth said her chest starting to tighten. 

" _We just have been told that three firefighters have been seriously injured in a roof collapse_ " the announcer said showing footage of a building on fire as the roof collapsed. Annabeth's lungs collapsed. 

"Okay easy Annabeth I'm sure Percy is at the bar telling the bartender how annoying his wife is" Silena said reassuringly. Annabeth nodded shakily. 

Annabeth's cellphone rang. "See that's probably him drunk dialing" Silena chuckled. 

Annabeth forced out a chuckle and walked over to grab her phone. "Hello?" she asked not recognizing the number. 

"It's the fire department" she told Silena her hands shaking. 

"Yes this is Mrs. Jackson" Annabeth said into the phone as her heart cracked. 

"Oh god" 


End file.
